diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Das wilde Tal
Das wilde Tal ist eine Kurzgeschichte von Matt Burns, welche auf der offiziellen Seite veröffentlicht wurde. Charaktere I „Keiner von Euch wird die Nacht überleben“, sagte der Orc. Verteidiger Maraad und Schildwachenkommandantin Lyalia beachteten ihn nicht. Seit seiner Gefangennahme hatte er jede Nacht ähnliche Drohungen ausgesprochen. Lyalia schürte das Lagerfeuer mit einer der Klingen ihrer Mondgleve und richtete ein Holzscheit aus. Die Flammen prasselten kurz. Das Licht umspielte Maraads Hammer und warf einen violett flackernden Schein auf seine Rüstung. „Die Nachtelfe ist zuerst dran“, sagte der Orc einige Minuten später. „Ich werde Euch dabei zusehen lassen, wie sie stirbt, Draenei. Das verspreche ich Euch.“ Er bewegte sich und die Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken klirrten leise. Maraad antwortete ihm gar nicht erst. „Ihr solltet heute Nacht schlafen, Lyalia“, sagte der Draenei. „So wie Ihr“, erwiderte sie. „Aber da Ihr es nicht könnt, werde ich es auch nicht tun.“ Selbst während sie in der Asche des Feuers stocherte, schaute sie immer wieder auf das weite, offene Gelände. „Außerdem ist er heute Nacht redselig. Vielleicht verrät er uns ja endlich seinen Namen.“ Sie warf dem Orc einen festen Blick zu. „Nein? Was kann denn ein Name schon schaden, wenn wir die Nacht sowieso nicht überleben?“ Der grünhäutige Gefangene sah sie wütend an, sagte aber nichts. „Wie Ihr wollt“, sagte sie. Die Sonne berührte den Horizont. *** „Was genau meint Ihr“, fragte Haohan Lehmkrall, „mit ‚Wenn Donner roschelt, wird er heftig roscheln‘?“ Der Ho-zen-Landarbeiter sprang die mitten durchs Tal verlaufende Straße entlang und hielt mit Haohans Wagen Schritt. „Seit du weg bist, hat Donner nicht geroschelt.“ „Nicht ‚geroschelt‘?“ Mung-Mung wedelte mit der Hand vor seiner Nase, als hätte er etwas Stinkendes gerochen. „Ich will nicht da sein, wenn drei Tage Dammbutz aus seinem Fiddler rauskommen.“ „Na großartig“, sagte Haohan. Das Letzte, was er heute brauchte, war ein Mushan mit Verstopfung. „Gebt ein bisschen Olivenöl ins Futter. Das sollte alles durchflutschen lassen.“ Mung-Mung erschauderte. „Hab ich gorrbatschelt. Vor zwei Tagen angefangen. Immer noch nichts.“ Haohan starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ihr habt ihm zwei Tage lang Öl gegeben? Und es kommt immer noch nichts?“ Auch er erschauderte. Wenn Donner roschelt ... Die nächste halbe Meile legten sie schweigend zurück. „Weißt du, Bauer Fung ist früh humfastert. Ist schon bei deinem Haus“, sagte Mung-Mung. „Gut. Wartet“, sagte Haohan und warf ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick zu. „Was überlegt Ihr gerade?“ „Ich überlege, dass der Lollo besessen ist von verfiddeltem Dünger.“ Haohan grinste breit. „Und vielleicht hätte er gerne frische Zutaten. Das ist die beste Idee, die ich seit Wochen gehört habe.“ Ein Problem gelöst – hoffentlich. „Wer ist noch beim Haus?“ „Knacker.“ Damit meinte er den alten Hügelpranke. Kein Ratsmitglied, aber ein Nachbar. „Gina.“ Haohans Tochter. „Wer noch?“ „Nur die“, sagte Mung-Mung. „Wo sind Nana, Mina, Tina und Den?“ „Im Jadewald, immer noch.“ „Immer noch?“ Haohan runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, sie würden heute zurückkommen. Das sollte ein Treffen des gesamten Rates werden. Wie sieht es mit Yoon aus?“ „Der Schmetz ist mit ihnen gegangen.“ „Oh.“ Jetzt fiel es Haohan wieder ein. Yoon hatte für den Bund der Ackerbauern einen Vertrag über Nahrungslieferungen mit Zwergenmaurern geplant. Mit einer leichten Bewegung der Zügel lenkte Haohan den Wagen nach rechts und die beiden Pferde bogen auf die Straße ein, die zum Lehmkrall-Anwesen führte. Mung-Mung lief weiter im Knöchelgang neben dem Wagen her, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, aufzuspringen. Er traute Pferden nicht. Auch Haohan bevorzugte Mushan als Führungstiere, aber der Rüstmeister der Allianz in der Löwenlandung hatte angeboten, zwei gesunde Pferde gegen eine Wagenladung Karotten einzutauschen – ein Geschäft, das Lehmkrall sich nicht entgehen lassen konnte. Er musste eingestehen, dass der Umgang mit den Pferden wesentlich einfacher war. Selbst gut abgerichtete Mushan neigten dazu, nicht ganz den Zügeln zu folgen. Plötzlich sprintete Mung-Mung voraus, kletterte auf einen Wegweiser und blickte in die Ferne. „Oh oh“, sagte er. „Was?“ „Spitz die Mufpansel, Chef.“ „Eure Ohren sind besser als meine“, sagte Haohan. „Ich höre Shed-Ling“, sagte Mung-Mung. Haohan seufzte. „Jagen wir sie fort, bevor sie irgendjemanden zu Tode ärgern.“ II Einer der Shed-Ling, ein größeres Männchen mit weiß gestreiftem Fell und einem seltsamen Hakenzahn, sprang nach vorn und warf Verteidiger Maraad eine Pfote voller Holzschnitzel hin. „Hier Geld. Her mit Möhren!“ Der Draenei ließ die Holzstücke von seinem Gesicht und der Brustpanzerung abprallen. „Ich habe keine Karotten“, sagte er ruhig. Wütendes Geplapper brandete unter den Dutzenden von rotäugigen Nagern auf, die um das Trio herumstanden. Mehrere stampften bedrohlich mit den Füßen auf. Neben Maraad legte Lyalia die Hand an den Griff ihrer Mondgleve, zog sie aber nicht aus dem Gürtel. „Glaubt Ihr, sie werden Ärger machen?“, fragte sie leise. Maraad lachte. „Das bezweifle ich“, antwortete er. Mit lauterer Stimme fragte er: „Ihr wollt Karotten kaufen?“ Das Grummeln der Shed-Ling bekam einen leidenschaftlichen Unterton. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch enttäuschen muss. Aber ich habe keine Karotten zu verkaufen.“ Der Shed-Ling mit den Holzschnitzeln sprang wild auf seinen Hinterbeinen umher. „Wir sehen Halbhügel! Wir sehen Markt. Große geben runde Dinger, Große kriegen Möhren.“ Er warf ihnen eine weitere Pfote voller Holzschnitzel zu. „Jetzt her mit Möhren!“ Die kleinen Holzstücke regneten am Gefangenen herab. Der Orc knurrte und trat nach dem Shed-Ling, verfehlte ihn jedoch. Seine Fesseln klirrten. Verteidiger Maraad hielt den Arm des Orcs fest umschlossen. „Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe keine zu verkaufen oder zu verschenken“, hob er an. „Und die meisten Händler wollen Gold und nicht die ... Münzen, die ihr da habt.“ „Hey!“ Eine Stimme schallte durch den Lärm. Lyalia sah, wie ein Pandaren und ein Ho-zen sich schnaufend näherten. Ein alarmierter Ruf ging durch die Gruppe der Shed-Ling. „Verschwindet von meinen Feldern!“, brüllte der Pandaren. Die Shed-Ling stoben auseinander. Einer raste dem Draenei um die Hufe und hob einen Großteil seiner „Münzen“ auf. Der Ho-zen warf einen Stein nach ihm und verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Kurz darauf hatten sich alle Nager in ihre Baue zurückgezogen. „Dumme Knatzel“, murmelte der Ho-zen. „Tut mir leid“, sagte der Pandaren. „Sie sind nicht so verrückt wie noch vor ein paar Monaten, aber ab und zu brauchen sie immer noch mal einen kleinen Tritt.“ Lyalia lächelte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie böse Absichten hatten“, sagte die Nachtelfe. Der Ho-zen untersuchte die Holzschnitzel. Er roch an einem und grinste. „Hey, Chef“, sagte er. „Achse.“ Er brach in Gelächter aus. Der Pandaren stieß einen leisen, aber kräftigen Fluch aus. „Diese dämlichen Shed-Ling ... Deshalb haben sie die Achsen an drei meiner Wagen durchgenagt? Natürlich. Sie haben wahrscheinlich gesehen, wie ich sie mit Münzen gekauft habe, und dachten, die Wagen würden wirklich daraus bestehen.“ Er strich sich mit einer Pfote durch das Fell auf seinem Kopf und seufzte. „Na ja, so ist das hier wohl. Wenn man im Tal leben will, muss man mit ihnen fertig werden.“ „Mein Name ist Haohan Lehmkrall. Mir gehört dieser Hof.“ „Danke für Eure Hilfe. Mein Name ist Lyalia. Ich bin die Kommandantin der Schildwachen in Pandaria. Mein Freund hier ist Verteidiger Maraad der Exodar. Und dieser Geselle ... Wir wissen nicht, wie er heißt, also kann ich ihn auch nicht ordentlich vorstellen.“ Die Augen des Pandaren fielen auf den Orc. Und auf die Fesseln. „In dieser Gegend sieht man selten so seltsame Gruppen wie Eure.“ „Wir möchten euer Land nicht unbefugt betreten. Wenn ihr es wünscht, werden wir gehen“, sagte Maraad. Haohan schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo Ihr sitzt, wächst nichts, also ist das kein Problem.“ Er warf dem gefesselten Orc einen weiteren Blick zu. „Ich dachte, die Probleme zwischen Euch wären erst einmal beigelegt“, sagte der Pandaren vorsichtig. „Der Waffenstillstand gilt noch“, sagte Lyalia. „Der hier hat vor zwei Wochen eine kleine Hordenkarawane ausgelöscht und vor zehn Tagen versucht, meine Schildwachen aus dem Hinterhalt zu überfallen. Nach dem Waffenstillstand.“ Der Gesichtsausdruck der Nachtelfe war kühl. „Er hat Morde auf beiden Seiten begangen. Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, dass er unzufrieden mit Höllschreis Niedergang ist.“ „Also ein Krimineller, kein Soldat“, sagte Haohan. Der Orc murrte, sagte jedoch nichts Verständliches. Haohan hob eine Augenbraue. „Und die Horde akzeptiert, dass Ihr ihn ... in Gewahrsam genommen habt?“ „Wir haben beschlossen, der Horde komplett aus dem Weg zu gehen“, sagte Verteidiger Maraad. „Einfache Missverständnisse geraten oftmals außer Kontrolle. Die Spannungen sind noch stark. Wir möchten den Frieden nicht gefährden.“ „Und was sie nicht wissen, macht sie nicht heiß.“ Haohan kratzte sich am Kinn. „Das ergibt Sinn. Na ja, dann gehen wir doch. Ich habe einen Wagen gleich hinter diesem Hügel.“ Lyalia und Maraad tauschten Blicke aus. „Und wohin soll es gehen?“, fragte Lyalia. „Zu mir nach Hause. Ihr drei sollt ein Nachtlager bekommen.“ „Wir wissen das Angebot zu schätzen“, sagte Maraad, „aber wir müssen ablehnen.“ „Es macht keine Umstände.“ „Nein danke.“ „Diese Shed-Ling werden wiederkommen.“ „Wir werden mit ihnen fertig“, sagte Lyalia. „Ich glaube, Ihr versteht nicht ganz“, sagte Haohan. „Wenn ich die Shed-Ling richtig einschätze, streiten sie sich gerade in ihrem Bau darüber, warum ihr Vorgehen fehlgeschlagen ist. Nachdem sie einen neuen Plan ausgeheckt haben, werden sie zuerst die anderen Baue aufsuchen und noch mehr Kämpfer versammeln. In ein paar Stunden dreht Ihr Euch dann vielleicht um und seht, wie euch Tausende von geifernden Shed-Ling anstarren und ‚Möhren, Möhren!‘ skandieren. Wenn ihr die dann allerdings nicht habt ...“. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht schafft Ihr es ja, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es Euch Spaß machen wird, alle abzuwehren.“ Verteidiger Maraad wirkte besorgt. „Nun gut. Wir suchen uns eine andere Stelle für die Nacht aus.“ „Ihr versteht wirklich nicht ganz“, sagte Haohan. „Wenn ihr innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde nicht Dutzende Meilen entfernt seid, werden sie Euch finden. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie hartnäckig die sein können, falls ihr nicht einige von ihnen erledigt, um zu zeigen, dass Ihr es ernst meint. Sie haben jedoch gelernt, sich von Häusern der Ackerbauern fernzuhalten. Wir haben Rechen und wissen, wie man sie einsetzt. Bei mir seid Ihr sicher.“ „Trotzdem“, sagte Lyalia und warf Maraad einen besorgten Blick zu, „können wir das nicht annehmen.“ Plötzlich meldete sich der Orc. „Bietet der Allianz keine Hilfe an, Bauer“, sagte er, „wenn Ihr nicht dasselbe Schicksal erleiden wollt wie sie.“ Haohan zwinkerte. „Oh. Ich verstehe.“ Er lächelte dem Draenei und der Nachtelfe zu. „Ihr glaubt, Euer Gefangener wäre gefährlich. Und dass ich nicht auf mich selbst aufpassen kann.“ Lyalia führte den Pandaren einige Schritte außer Hörreichweite des Orcs. „Wir können Euch keinem Risiko aussetzen“, sagte sie. „Wir wissen nichts über ihn oder darüber, mit wem er vielleicht zusammengearbeitet hat. Wir haben die Horde in der Krasarangwildnis weit – sehr weit – umgangen, um ihn unbemerkt zur Löwenlandung zu bringen. Wenn er nicht allein gehandelt hat, könnten wir jederzeit angegriffen werden.“ Haohan beäugte den Orc. „Er ist ein Anhänger von Höllschrei? Und vielleicht kommen andere Anhänger, um ihn zu befreien? Dann ist es beschlossene Sache. Ihr bleibt bei mir.“ „Das können wir nicht.“ „Tja, hier draußen könnt Ihr auch nicht bleiben. Ich meine das mit den Shed-Ling ernst“, sagte Haohan. „Ich möchte helfen. Leute wie er haben unserem Land genug Schaden zugefügt. Morgen früh bringe ich Euch drei auf meinem Wagen zur Löwenlandung.“ Lyalia zögerte. Das würde ihre Reise um mehrere Tage verkürzen. „Ein Nein lasse ich als Antwort nicht gelten“, sagte Haohan. *** Bauer Fung warf den Neuankömmlingen einen mürrischen Blick zu, als sie das Lehmkrall-Anwesen betraten. „Noch mehr Gäste, Haohan? Dazu Fremde?“, fragte er. „Wollt Ihr mich so etwa manipulieren?“ „Sie wurden von Shed-Ling belästigt“, sagte Haohan. „Ich gebe ihnen heute Nacht nur ein Dach über dem Kopf.“ „Hört auf mit den Spielchen.“ Fung zeigte mit dem Finger empört auf Haohan. „Ihr habt rein zufällig Fremde in der Nacht mitgebracht, in der wir über Fremde reden? Wenigstens ist Bauer Yoon nicht hier. Er hatte Glück. Er hat einen guten Partner gefunden. Nur, weil ich einen einzigen Fremden mag, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass unser Tal von ihnen überrannt werden soll.“ „Einwand zur Kenntnis genommen, Fung“, sagte Haohan müde. „Mung-Mung, wolltet Ihr Euch nicht mit Fung über etwas unterhalten? Vielleicht über das Mushan? Oder Inhaltsstoffe von Düngern?“ „Wirklich?“, fragte Fung und seine Miene erhellte sich. Mung-Mung warf Haohan einen verärgerten Blick zu, als Fung ihn mit sich hineinschleifte. „Haohan“, sagte eine andere Stimme. Haohan drehte sich um. Der alte Hügelpranke stand in der Nähe des Mushanpferchs und rief ihn: „Euer Mushan ist krank.“ „Mung-Mung hat es mir schon gesagt, Hügelpranke“, erwiderte Haohan und stellte sich neben ihn an den Zaun. Beide sahen zum Pferch, in dem Donner geräuschvoll Heu kaute. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich finde, er sieht eigentlich gesund aus.“ Das Mushan rülpste laut und ein schrecklicher Gestank erfüllte die Luft. Haohan rümpfte die Nase. Es war ein Wunder, dass die Feldfrüchte in der Nähe nicht welkten. Das Geräusch wurde von den Bergen im Norden zurückgeworfen. Er hätte schwören können, dass auch der Geruch zurückgeworfen wurde. „Ja, der alte Knabe ist krank.“ „Gebt ihm Öl“, sagte Hügelpranke. Haohan spürte, wie sein Kopf zu schmerzen begann. *** Lyalia half dem Orc aus dem Wagen. Maraad trat nach ihm heraus. Die Nachtelfe bemerkte den älteren Pandaren, der neben Haohan stand. Hügelpranke löste seinen Blick vom Mushan und schien die drei Fremden zu studieren. Lyalia nickte ihm zu. Er nickte nicht zurück. Ein Strohhut mit breiter Krempe hielt seine Augen im Schatten. Das Fell an seinem Kinn war zu einem langen Bart gewachsen. Der andere Pandaren, Fung, hatte seine Feindseligkeit zumindest klar geäußert. Welche Absichten dieser hatte, konnte Lyalia nicht erkennen. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrer Pflicht zu: dem Gefangenen und allen, die versuchen könnten, ihn zu retten. Ihr Blick schweifte über den Horizont. Lehmkralls Haus stand in der Nähe der Spitze eines kleinen Hügels. Es war nicht weit entfernt von der Gebirgskette, die das Tal der Vier Winde vom Tal der Ewigen Blüten trennte, und bot einen spektakulären Ausblick auf das umliegende Ackerland. Selbst im schwächer werdenden Licht konnte Lyalia unzählige Reihen riesiger Gemüsepflanzen und anderer Feldfrüchte erkennen, die sich in die Ferne erstreckten. Zwischen dem Haus und der Gebirgskette fiel der Boden steil bis zu einem Gewässer ab. Es war keine Bedrohung in Sicht. Zeit, sich um profanere Angelegenheiten zu kümmern. „Kommt Ihr kurz allein mit dem Orc klar?“, fragte sie Maraad. Er brummte zustimmend. Lyalia nahm ihre leeren Wasserschläuche und ging vorsichtig hinab zum Rand des Teichs. Kurz darauf gesellte sich Hügelpranke, der ältere Pandaren, zu ihr. „Geht nicht hinein“, riet er ihr. Die Oberfläche des großen Teichs wirkte ruhig. „Warum?“ „Seht her“, sagte Hügelpranke. Er ließ seinen Arm nach vorne peitschen und ein Stein hüpfte über das Wasser. Kleine Wellen breiteten sich nach jedem Sprung aus. Und dann ... ... schoss etwas Massiges aus der Tiefe und durchbrach die Oberfläche. Ein riesiges Auge starrte die beiden Gestalten am Ufer an. Die Länge der Kreatur entsprach mindestens sechs bis sieben Mal Lyalias Körpergröße. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Das Wesen tauchte ab und das Wasser wurde wieder ruhig. „Was war das?“ „Ein Rohrkolbenbarsch“, sagte Hügelpranke. „Die werden manchmal ziemlich groß.“ „Das ist ein bisschen mehr als groß“, sagte Lyalia. „Darum erlegt man sie. Oder man sollte es zumindest. Mung-Mung ist ein bisschen faul gewesen.“ Der alte Hügelpranke ächzte. „Am Ufer ist man sicher, wenn das Vieh nicht beschließt, dass es einen nicht mag. Springt einfach nicht ins Wasser.“ „Das werde ich mir merken.“ Lyalia füllte ihre Wasserschläuche zu Ende auf. Der alte Hügelpranke blieb bei ihr. „Ich kenne die Fesseln des Orcs. Ich habe das Siegel des Weißen Tigers gesehen“, sagte er. „Ah.“ „Handschellen der Shado-Pan. Diese Art benutzen sie, um Leute mit ... ungewöhnlichen Kräften in Schach zu halten. Leute mit unbekannten Kräften.“ „Ihr habt recht“, sagte Lyalia. „Sie waren ein Geschenk.“ „Die Shado-Pan machen normalerweise keine Geschenke“, sagte Hügelpranke. „Das stimmt. Sagen wir, sie waren eine Bezahlung“, erwiderte Lyalia. „Dafür, dass jeder, der sie trägt, so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich von ihrem Land entfernt wird.“ „Das hört sich schon eher nach den Shado-Pan an.“ „Hattet Ihr schon mal mit ihnen zu tun?“ Der alte Hügelpranke antwortete nicht und Lyalia hakte auch nicht nach. „Wie lang seid Ihr und Euer Freund schon in Pandaria?“, fragte Hügelpranke. „Verteidiger Maraad ist erst vor Kurzem eingetroffen und wird wahrscheinlich schon bald wieder abreisen. Aber ich war eine der ersten meines Volkes, die Euer Land betreten haben“, sagte Lyalia. „Warum? Was hat Euch hierher geführt?“ Sie zögerte. Hügelpranke ließ keinerlei Emotionen erkennen. Sie wusste nicht, ob er aus Neugier oder Misstrauen fragte. Sie beschloss, ehrlich zu sein. „Einer unserer Anführer hat in einer Vision ein gesegnetes Land erblickt. Einige von uns suchten nach anderen Dingen –“ Lyalia senkte kurz den Kopf, als plötzlich Erinnerungen an ihren Vater hochkamen, „aber diese Vision hat unsere Schiffe in Bewegung gesetzt. Das Land stellte sich als das Tal der Ewigen Blüten heraus.“ „Und was habt Ihr dort gemacht?“ Monatelang Mogu bekämpft, nur um mitzuerleben, wie ein tyrannischer Orc alles zerstört. Lyalia wollte nicht alles erzählen. „Ich habe versucht, es zu schützen.“ Ihre Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern: „Elune weiß, dass ich es versucht habe.“ Stille legte sich über den Teich. Das Wasser warf kleine Wellen. Schließlich ächzte Hügelpranke erneut und ließ sie wortlos am Ufer zurück. Lyalia schaute wieder auf den Teich. Von der unter der Oberfläche lauernden Gefahr war nichts zu sehen. *** Ein breiter grüner Finger stocherte in der Asche des erloschenen Lagerfeuers. „Noch warm. Sie waren heute Nacht hier.“ Der Orc drehte sich zu den anderen acht um. „Wir holen sie uns vor Sonnenaufgang. Bildet Zweiergruppen. Macht Euch bereit.“ Einer der übrigen Orcs trat von einem Bein auf das andere. „Die Geister benehmen sich nicht, Zertin.“ „Die Geister hier sind verwöhnt und weich, Kishok.“ In Zertins Antwort schwang Wut mit. „Es sind Kinder, die Disziplin brauchen. Wenn Ihr nicht mit Kindern umgehen könnt, dann öffnet jetzt Eure Venen und erspart mir die Mühe, Euch auszuweiden.“ Es gab keine weiteren Einwände. „Gut. Bewegung.“ Sie gingen los. Leise, verborgen in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. III „Nehmt nicht die ganze Soße, Gina“, sagte Bauer Fung. „Ihr ertränkt ja das Fleisch.“ „Das wäre schrecklich“, sagte Gina Lehmkrall ohne jeglichen Anflug von Sarkasmus. Sie blickte zu ihrem Vater Haohan. Er erwiderte den Blick nicht, da er viel zu beschäftigt mit dem Gemüseschneiden war. „Stellt Euch all das zarte, würzige Fleisch vor, das mit jedem Bissen zergeht. Wirklich tragisch.“ Vielleicht hatte sie den Sarkasmus doch nicht ganz außen vor gelassen. Fung blickte mürrisch drein. „Für frisches Fleisch braucht man nicht so viel Soße. Aber das hier stammt von einem der Hühner des alten Hügelpranke, oder? Das erklärt alles. Würde ich Hühner züchten, hätten sie nicht so einen strengen Geschmack. Ich kann verstehen, dass Ihr gerne etwas mehr Soße hättet. Nehmt euch aber trotzdem nur halb so viel.“ „Euer Mund“, sagte der alte Hügelpranke, „tut Euch keinen Gefallen, Fung.“ Gina warf Fung ein schräges Lächeln zu und schüttete die Soße in den Wok. Die ganze. Fung schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Wo sind unsere Gäste?“, fragte Gina. „Im Keller“, antwortete Haohan. Auf die Reaktion seiner Tochter hin meinte er: „Es ist ihre Entscheidung, nicht meine, Gina.“ „Sie sind da unten richtig zusammengepfercht“, murmelte Gina. „Mit der Karottenernte.“ „Da ist genug Platz für drei, wenn sie gut miteinander auskommen.“ „Oder wenn einer in Ketten liegt und kein Wörtchen mitzureden hat“, meinte Fung. „Das stimmt. Sie haben uns auch gebeten, die Türen nachher abzuschließen.“ Gina füllte drei Schalen mit Suppe und gab Fung ihre Kelle. „Versucht das Essen zu retten“, sagte sie ihm mit ironischem Unterton. „Ich bringe die hier unseren Gästen.“ Sie balancierte die Schalen auf ihren Armen und trat einen Schritt vom Wok zurück, bevor Fung etwas einwenden konnte. *** Ohrenbetäubendes Geplapper erfüllte den gerammelt vollen Bau. „Hakenzahn gesagt, wir kriegen Möhren!“, rief einer der Shed-Ling. „Wir geben Geld, sie geben Möhren. Nicht stehlen! Wir kaufen! Hakenzahn gesagt!“ Hakenzahn fauchte, sein weiß gestreiftes Fell gesträubt. „Wir nagen Münzen aus Wagen. Das hast du gesagt! Große wollen Wagenmünzen nicht. Wollen Glitzer! Ich nicht schuld!“ Die Baumutter stampfte laut schnaubend auf den Boden. Alle wurden still. Eine Reihe leuchtend roter Augen drehten sich zu ihr. Sie trottete durch den Bau und warf Hakenzahn einen scharfen Blick zu. Er sträubte das Fell und fauchte, sagte jedoch nichts. „Hakenzahn recht. Große wollen Glitzer. Nicht Wagenmünzen. Morgen stehlen wir Glitzer von Großen. Wir kaufen Möhren mit Glitzer!“ „Warum stehlen wir Glitzer?“, fragte eines der Jungtiere. Ein größerer Shed-Ling biss ihm ins Ohr. Der kleinere hüpfte außer Reichweite und weigerte sich, still zu bleiben. „Warum stehlen wir nicht Möhren? Wie immer.“ „Wir stehlen Möhren, Große hauen mit Rechen und Schaufel. Wir kaufen, Große hauen nicht“, sagte die Baumutter. „Hauen mit was, wenn wir Glitzer stehlen?“, hakte das Jungtier nach. Das hatten die anderen nicht bedacht. Wieder brandeten Streitgespräche auf. Dann sah Hakenzahn direkt nach oben. „Ruhig!“ Im Bau wurde es still. „Hört!“ Die Erde bebte. Schritte. Über ihren Köpfen. Zu groß, als dass es sich um andere Shed-Ling handeln könnte. „Mehr Große! Vielleicht haben Möhren!“ Die Shed-Ling stürmten zum Eingang des Baus. „Holt Wagenmünzen!“, rief die Baumutter. Neun Große gingen durch die Rübenfelder. Seltsam, dass sie nicht die Straße benutzen, dachte sich Hakenzahn. Kurz darauf waren alle neun umzingelt. „Möhren! Möhren!“, skandierten die Shed-Ling. Hakenzahn hüpfte nach vorn und warf dem Anführer der Fremden mehrere Pfoten voller Wagenmünzen ins Gesicht. Dann blieb er abrupt stehen. Der Ausdruck des Großen schien gezeichnet von reiner Wut. Hakenzahn warf zögernd ein paar weitere Wagenmünzen und hüpfte dann zurück in die Menge. Irgendetwas in den Augen des Fremden machte ihn nervös. Die Baumutter trat vor. „Wir haben Münzen. Wir wollen Möhren. Her mit ...“ Ein starker Windstoß blies sie um. Die anderen Shed-Ling verstummten. Manchmal erhob sich der Wind, manchmal bebte die Erde, aber es gab immer Warnsignale. Die Shed-Ling hatten gelernt, diese Signale zu erkennen. Sie wussten, dass sie unter der Erde bleiben sollten, wenn ein Sturm sie hinfort fegen könnte, und aus dem Bau fliehen mussten, wenn bei einem Beben Einsturzgefahr bestand. Die Geister konnten boshaft und zu Scherzen aufgelegt sein, waren aber nur selten grausam und warfen keine Shed-Ling grundlos um. Selbst wenn die Großen sie darum baten, würden sie es niemals tun. Die Baumutter kam wieder auf die Beine. Ihre Unsicherheit hielt nur wenige Augenblicke an. Vor Wut quietschend machte sie einen Satz nach vorn. „Her mit Möhren! Nehmt Münzen!“ Wieder gab es keine Vorwarnung. Der Wind holte sie von den Füßen und hob sie in die Luft. Die Baumutter schrie. Es war, als hätten die Geister mit ihr geschrien. Plötzlich ließ der Wind sie nach unten fallen. Die Erde erhob sich. Erde und Wind heulten gemeinsam. Und gemeinsam zerquetschten sie sie. Die Shed-Ling zogen sich zurück. Die Überreste der Baumutter fielen leblos zu Boden. Die Großen lächelten. Hakenzahn machte kehrt und floh lauthals quiekend mit den anderen zurück in den Bau. Sie alle hatten in den Monaten zuvor seltsame Dinge erlebt – die dunkle Energie der Sha, die in ihnen blinden Eifer ausgelöst hatte, die Ho-zen-Überfälle, Unmengen von durch das Tal der Vier Winde stampfenden Fremden – und keiner von ihnen wollte die neue Macht erleben, die diese neun Fremden nutzten. Die Shed-Ling kauerten sich still zusammen und hofften, dass die Großen bald verschwinden würden. *** Gina trug die dampfenden Suppenschalen die Kellertreppe hinunter. Gegen den Haufen geernteter Karotten gelehnt, unterhielten sich der Draenei und die Nachtelfe leise. Der Orc saß mit dem Rücken an der Erdwand im Norden. Er lächelte. „Worüber freut der sich denn so?“, fragte Gina. „Das würde ich ihn fragen, wenn ich eine Antwort erwarten könnte“, sagte Verteidiger Maraad. Der Draenei trug immer noch Rüstung und sein Hammer befand sich in Griffweite. Gina gab Lyalia und Maraad eine Schale mit Suppe. Die dritte stellte sie dem Orc vor die Füße. Der Gefangene sah weder die Schale noch Gina an. „Seid Ihr beide oft zusammen unterwegs?“, wollte sie wissen. „Zum ersten Mal“, sagte Lyalia. „Aus freien Stücken oder Notwendigkeit?“ „Beides“, sagte Maraad. „Ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet, den Shado-Pan bei der Suche nach dem Angreifer auf den Konvoi zu helfen, und einige ihrer Schildwachen waren in der Gegend. Wir haben in Zweiergruppen gesucht. Und hier sind wir nun.“ „Die Draenei haben mit den Shado-Pan zu schaffen?“ Maraad lächelte leicht. „Nicht so, wie Ihr denkt. Der Feldzug in Eurem Land ist vorbei. Prophet Velen will gute Beziehungen zu allen Völkern Pandarias unterhalten. Er ist persönlich hier, verbringt aber die meiste Zeit im Norden. Es ist ein faszinierender Ort mit einer faszinierenden Geschichte. Es gibt hier viel zu lernen.“ Er nippte an der Schale mit Suppe. „Wir arbeiten ziemlich gut zusammen“, sagte Lyalia, „wenn man bedenkt, dass seit sechs Tagen keiner von uns geschlafen hat.“ Gina riss die Augen auf. „Seit sechs Tagen?“ „Maraad behält den Orc im Auge.“ Lyalia fragte sich, ob sie erklären sollte, dass Paladine Möglichkeiten besaßen, unerwartete Zauber zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob eine gewöhnliche Pandaren selbst nach Monaten des Umgangs mit Fremden solche Dinge verstand. Gina nickte einfach; vielleicht verstand sie es. „Und ich behalte alles andere im Auge.“ Die Nachtelfe verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass wir das Tal nicht unverteidigt lassen durften. Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten einige zusätzliche Schildwachen für diese Reise abziehen können. Oder zumindest meinen Nachtsäbler.“ Esche hatte sich einige Wochen zuvor eine kleine Wunde an einem Bein zugezogen und Lyalia war sich nicht sicher, ob er solch eine lange Reise hätte durchstehen können. „Das Tal? Warum sollte es immer noch verteidigt werden?“ „Die meisten Shado-Pan sind nach Norden gezogen, zum Kun-Lai. Zum Tempel des Weißen Tigers“, sagte Maraad. „Habt Ihr nicht gehört von dem ...“ – bumm bumm bumm bumm ... Maraad verstummte. Gina legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite. „Was ist das für ein Geräusch?“ ... BUMM bumm bumm bumm BUMM bumm bumm bumm ... Der Orc hob den Blick. Sein Lächeln bekam etwas Wildes. Das Geräusch vibrierte durch die Wände des Kellers. Kleine Stücke Erde fielen zu Boden. „Maraad?“ Lyalia hob langsam ihre Mondgleve. „Das fühlt sich an, als käme es aus dem Boden. Sind das die Elemente?“ „Ich bin kein Schamane, aber ich glaube schon“, sagte Maraad leise. Das Licht ließ seinen Hammer glühen. Lyalia zog die Panzerhandschuhe fester. Ihre grünen Augenbrauen senkten sich. „Jetzt wissen wir, was unser Freund ist, oder?“ „Ja.“ *** Haohan, Hügelpranke und Fung verstummten umgehend, als der Boden in einem seltsamen Rhythmus zu beben begann. BUMM bumm bumm bumm ... „Das ist nicht gut, oder?", fragte Fung. Die Kellertüren schwangen auf. Gina kam herausgesprungen. Die beiden Allianzmitglieder folgten ihr und schoben den Orc vor sich her. „Nein“, sagte die Nachtelfe, „das ist es nicht.“ *** „Schau dir diese Knatzel an.“ Mung-Mung pfiff leise. Von seinem Hochsitz auf dem Baum vor Lehmkralls Haus konnte er sehen, wie neun Orcs einen großen Halbkreis bildeten. Das Gebirge im Norden versperrte neben ihnen den Weg und ließ nur den Weg mitten durch die Orcgruppe frei. Zwei der Orcs bewegten ihre Arme im Rhythmus des Bebens in der Erde. BUMM bumm bumm bumm ... Das sollte wohl einschüchternd wirken. Sie warfen sich in Pose. Darüber wusste Mung-Mung Bescheid. Als er sechs Jahre alt war (und einfach nur Mung hieß), hatte ihn ein größerer Ho-zen einmal zu Boden gedrückt. Er hatte sich auf die Brust getrommelt und Mung angeschrien, damit er unten blieb, aufgab und die Wildvogeljagd den „echten Flotschern“ überließ. BUMM bumm bumm bumm ... Der größere Ho-zen war gefallen. An diesem Tag hatte sich Mung seinen Namensnamen verdient. Mung-Mung. „Die wollen mit einem echten Flotscher düffklastern?“, flüsterte er. „Kein Problem für Mung-Mung.“ Er zählte noch einmal. Neun Orcs. *** „Unser Gefangener und die Orcs draußen sind Dunkelschamanen“, sagte Verteidiger Maraad. „Das sind keine guten Neuigkeiten.“ Der Gefangene nahm eine aufrechte Haltung an. „Sie sind Mitglieder der wahren Horde“, sagte er. „Und sie folgen meinen Befehlen. Ich bin Mashok von den Kor'kron. Ich kommandiere die Dunkelschamanen auf diesem Kontinent.“ Er lächelte Lyalia süffisant an. „Ihr hattet recht, Allianzlerin. Da Ihr die Nacht nicht überleben werdet, kann ich Euch so viel ruhig verraten.“ „Kor'kron?“ Bauer Fung wirkte nicht beeindruckt. „Höllschreis Handlanger? Bei Orgrimmar haben sie sich nicht so gut geschlagen.“ „Das habe ich auch gehört“, sagte Gina zustimmend. „Sie hatten Protodrachen und die Macht eines Sha, konnten aber trotzdem nicht gewinnen“, fügte Haohan hinzu. Ein böser Ausdruck huschte über Mashoks Gesicht. Seine Fesseln stießen klirrend zusammen. „Hütet Eure Zungen, wenn Ihr sie behalten wollt. Ein paar von Euch haben vielleicht noch die Chance, einen weiteren Sonnenaufgang zu erleben.“ BUMM bumm bumm bumm BUMM bumm bumm bumm ... Mashok hob seine gefesselten Hände und schnippte mit dem Finger. Sofort hörte der Rhythmus auf. Lyalia sah Maraad erschrocken an. Der Draenei ließ den Orc nicht aus den Augen, machte aber eine leichte Bewegung mit seinem Hammer. Die Fesseln der Shado-Pan. Er sah, dass sie es verstand. Sie unterdrücken vielleicht einen Großteil seiner Kraft, aber anscheinend nicht alles. Stille erfüllte das Haus der Lehmkralls. Einen Moment lang. „Ihr Dunkelschamanen könnt also Musik machen“, sagte Bauer Fung mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Sollen wir davor etwa Angst haben? Da habe ich schon Besseres gehört.“ „Was Ihr gehört habt“, sagte Mashok genüsslich, „waren die unter unserem Befehl marschierenden Elementargeister Eures Landes. Sie stehen bereits unter unserer Kontrolle. Wir wurden in Durotar ausgebildet, Pandarendummkopf. Das ist ein raues Land. Nicht weich, ineffektiv und kindisch wie Eures. Die Geister hier hatten niemals auch nur den Hauch einer Chance, sich uns zu widersetzen.“ Der alte Hügelpranke hatte während des Gesprächs nichts gesagt. Das änderte sich nun. „Also. Dunkelschamane. Beherrscher der Elemente. Mitglied der ‚wahren Horde‘.“ Er trat näher an Mashok heran. „Gefangen von nur zwei Allianzkämpfern. Eure Macht ist wahrlich grenzenlos. Warum habt Ihr Lager der Horde überfallen, bevor diese beiden Euch gefangen genommen haben? Weil sie nicht zur ‚wahren Horde‘ gehörten?“ Mashok warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. „Sie hatten beschlossen, den Kriegshäuptling zu hintergehen. Sie verdienten wesentlich Schlimmeres als das, was ich ihnen angetan habe.“ Der alte Hügelpranke war noch nicht fertig. „Erklärt mir, warum eine Gruppe Dunkelschamanen der Kor'kron sich hier in Pandaria aufhält. In Orgrimmar wart Ihr ja offenbar nicht. Wurdet Ihr zurückgelassen, nachdem Euer Kriegshäuptling unser Land geschändet hatte?“ Feuer flammte in den Augen des Orcs auf. Hügelpranke nickte. „Hab ich's mir doch gedacht. Ihr wart nicht einmal nützlich genug, als dass Höllschrei bei seiner Rückkehr nach Orgrimmar auch nur einen Gedanken an Euch verschwendet hätte.“ „Hier ist das einzige Angebot, das ich Euch Bauern jemals machen werde“, knurrte Mashok. „Draußen warten gerade fünfzehn Kor'kron. Ihr ...“ „Neun. Es sind neun.“ Mung-Mung schwang sich ins Haus und landete auf einem Tisch. Er kratzte sich an der Achselhöhle und grinste den Orc an. „Ich habe zweimal nachgesehen.“ Mashok war irritiert. Maraad und Lyalia warfen sich düstere Blicke zu. Neun Dunkelschamanen? Kaum eine Chance, selbst wenn der alte Hügelpranke recht mit seiner Annahme hatte, dass es sich nicht um Höllschreis Elite handelte. Aber besser als fünfzehn. Interessant, dass Mashok glaubt, lügen zu müssen, dachte sich Maraad. „Wenn Ihr Pandaren einen Funken Intelligenz besitzt, dann hört gut zu“, sagte Mashok schließlich mit bedrohlicher Stimme. „Lasst mich sofort frei. Sofort. Dann werde ich Euch nicht töten. Ich werde sie töten ...“ Er zeigte auf Verteidiger Maraad und Lyalia. „Euch jedoch nicht. Wenn Ihr auch nur den geringsten Widerstand leistet, werde ich Euer Haus um Euch herum niederreißen.“ Der alte Hügelpranke zeigt nur kalte, rohe Wut. Er ging bis auf Nasenweite an den Orc heran. „Dieses Land untersteht nicht Eurem Befehl“, sagte er. „Hier habe ich meine Familie großgezogen. Hier habe ich meine Familie begraben. Es wird auf immer mir und ihr gehören. Glaubt Ihr wirklich, wir würden uns Leuten wie Euch beugen?“ Mashok lächelte auf den älteren Pandaren herab. „Die Abmachung“, sagte er, „gilt für Euch nicht mehr. Die anderen sollten ihre Entscheidung schnell treffen.“ „Keine Sorge“, sagte Haohan. „Wir sind nicht dumm. Ihr würdet keinen von uns überleben lassen.“ Die anderen Ackerbauern nickten. Maraad ließ langsam einen tiefen Atemzug entweichen. Wenn die Ackerbauern sich hätten ergeben wollen ... „Wir werden sie aufhalten, solange wir können“, sagte die Nachtelfe und tauschte einen weiteren finsteren Blick mit Maraad aus. Neun gegen zwei. Im besten Fall könnten sie den anderen mit ihrem Leben ein paar Minuten erkaufen. „Lauft nach Halbhügel. Schlagt Alarm. Die Allianz wird Euch helfen. Die Horde wahrscheinlich auch“, sagte sie widerwillig. „Auch da müsst Ihr Euch keine Sorgen machen“, sagte Gina. „Wir laufen nicht weg.“ „Das ist nicht Euer Kampf“, sagte Maraad. „Es ist mein Haus“, sagte Haohan. „Ich hab's so gemeint, wie ich es ihm gesagt habe.“ Der alte Hügelpranke blickte entschlossen drein. „Ich werde mich ihnen nicht beugen. Dieses Land kann man nicht so einfach einschüchtern – und uns auch nicht. Und wenn Ihr glaubt, wir würden nicht kämpfen wollen, dann kennt Ihr uns nicht besonders gut.“ Bauer Fung schnaufte verächtlich. „Ihr müsst nicht so dick auftragen, Hügelpranke“, sagte er. „Aber ja. Ich werde auch hierbleiben.“ „Dummköpfe“, sagte der Orcgefangene kaum hörbar. „Schwache vollkommene Dummköpfe. Jeder Einzelne von Euch verdient das, was Euch bevorsteht.“ Keiner beachtete ihn. Maraad lächelte. „Dann schlage ich Folgendes vor: Wir sperren den Gefangenen in Eurem Keller ein. Ich werde draußen die Führung übernehmen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ...“ Ein Geräusch unterbrach ihn. Klingender Stahl. Hohle Schläge. Mashoks Fesseln fielen zu Boden. Eine dünne kleine Ranke zog sich schnell zwischen zwei Holzleisten zurück. Sie hatte das Schloss geknackt. Der Orc war frei. Dicke Wurzeln, dornig und braun, schossen an drei Stellen durch den Boden des Hauses. Verteidiger Maraad zögerte keine Sekunde. Er schleuderte die Macht des Lichts. Der Orc schwankte und fiel auf ein Knie. Die Wurzeln erschlafften. Doch kurz darauf lächelte der Orc. Und stand wieder auf. Die Wurzeln zuckten. Maraad schob das Licht weiter nach vorn, um den Orc zu betäuben und daran zu hindern, seine Kraft einzusetzen, konnte jedoch spüren, wie der Dunkelschamane seinen Willen beanspruchte und immer stärker wurde. Die anderen Dunkelschamanen zwangen draußen die Geister dazu, ihm zu helfen. Gina hob die Handschellen auf. „Ich lege sie ihm wieder an.“ „Bleibt, wo Ihr seid“, sagte Maraad. „Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm. Ich kann ...“ „Geht nicht näher an ihn heran.“ Der Draenei war erleichtert, als er sah, dass Gina einen Schritt zurücktrat. Er hatte die Körperhaltung des Orcs gesehen. Mashok hätte sie als Geisel genommen oder auf der Stelle getötet. Maraad strengte sich an, die Kraft des Orcs in Schach zu halten, während diesen von draußen eine unglaubliche Welle der Stärke durchströmte. Diese Handschellen würden überhaupt nichts bringen, wenn Maraad den Orc nicht vorher vollständig bändigen konnte. Das Licht war unendlich stark. Daran glaubte Verteidiger Maraad. Aber er war nur ein Gefäß. Und Gefäße haben Grenzen. Und Schwächen. Das wusste Maraad nur zu gut. Diese neun Dunkelschamanen – diese zehn, wenn man Mashok mitzählte – würden ihn schließlich besiegen. Jemand musste die Dunkelschamanen draußen vernichten. Und jemand musste Mashok in Schach halten. Lyalia zog ihre Mondgleve. Maraad konnte ihren besorgten Blick spüren. „Geht es Euch gut?“, fragte sie. „Mashok und ich haben einiges zu bereden“, sagte Maraad. „Wir werden die Unterhaltung im Keller führen. Wir möchten Euch nicht ablenken.“ Lyalia erstarrte. Mit ihren Augen stellte sie eine stille Frage. Seid Ihr sicher? Maraad nickte. Lyalia biss die Zähne zusammen. Der Orc sah ihren wortlosen Austausch und lachte, doch Maraad richtete einen Teil des Lichts auf den Boden um ihn. Die geweihte Erde knisterte voller Energie. Nur ein kleiner Kreis direkt unter den Füßen des Orcs blieb unberührt. Langsam bewegte Maraad den Kreis zu den Kellertüren. Amüsiert ging Mashok mit. Maraad war sich sicher, dass der Schamane mit Gewalt aus diesem geweihten Kreis ausbrechen konnte, dafür allerdings Kraft aufwenden müsste. Und es würde wehtun. Ziemlich. Mashoks Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich, als er erkannte, dass er in Richtung des Kellers getrieben wurde. „Nun gut, Draenei. Bringen wir das schnell zu Ende“, sagte der Orc. Ohne Widerstand zu leisten, stieg er die Kellertreppe hinab. „Verriegelt die Türen hinter uns“, sagte Maraad. Er warf Lyalia einen letzten Blick zu. „Möge das Licht mit Euch sein. Liefert ihnen einen guten Kampf, Schildwache.“ „Kommt, sobald Ihr könnt“, sagte sie. Die Türen schlossen sich hinter ihm und tauchten den Keller in Dunkelheit. Nur das aus Maraads Hammer strahlende schimmernde Licht ermöglichte ihm noch, etwas zu sehen. Der Orc saß wieder ruhig an die Erdwand im Norden gelehnt. „Sollen wir beginnen, Paladin?“, fragte Mashok. „Ja“, sagte Maraad und nahm das Licht tief in sich auf. *** Haohan schob eines seiner übergroßen Hackmesser zwischen die Griffe der Kellertüren. Das sollte sie erst einmal geschlossen halten. Der Pandaren starrte auf die Wurzeln am Boden herab. „Schlangenwurz“, sagte Bauer Fung. „Seit wann baut Ihr Schlangenwurz an, Haohan?“ „Habt Ihr die Preise für Mineralien in Halbhügel gesehen? Die Fremden können gar nicht genug davon bekommen.“ Haohan schüttelte den Kopf. „Das schien mir eine gute Idee zu sein. Vielleicht ist es das immer noch. Das Geld werde ich brauchen, um meinen Boden zu reparieren.“ Der Ho-zen warf einen Blick zur Tür hinaus. „Orcs warten. Bewegen sich nicht“, sagte Mung-Mung. „Können wir gewinnen?“ Ginas Stimme und Augen waren ruhig. „Ich rede nicht von Wundern. Haben wir eine reelle Chance, diese neun ... Dunkelschamanen zu schlagen?“ Lyalia wünschte, sie hätte Ja sagen können. „Wenn wir versagen, dann nicht, weil wir uns nicht angestrengt hätten“, beschloss sie zu antworten. „Niemand ist unbesiegbar.“ „Warum haben sie nicht schon früher angegriffen?“ Alle drehten sich zum alten Hügelpranke um. „Was meint Ihr?“, fragte Lyalia. „Hätten sie Euch beide auf der Straße angegriffen, wären es neun gegen zwei gewesen. Jetzt sind es neun gegen sieben. Na ja, sechs.“ Der alte Hügelpranke schaute zu den Kellertüren hinüber und tippte sich mit einer Kralle an die Wange. „Warum haben sie Euch beide nicht früher angegriffen?“ „Wir waren schnell unterwegs.“ Aber auch nicht so schnell. „Vielleicht.“ Hügelpranke wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Vielleicht gab es noch etwas anderes. Dieser ... Mashok ... scheint der Stärkste von ihnen zu sein. Vielleicht kämpfen sie ohne ihn nicht so gut. Vielleicht ...“ „Worauf wollt Ihr hinaus, Hügelpranke?“, unterbrach Fung ihn. „Es könnte mehrere Gründe geben, warum sie mit dem Angriff gewartet haben. Aber sie waren in einer solchen Überzahl ... Was könnte das möglicherweise aufwiegen? Es musste etwas Bedeutsames gewesen sein.“ Hügelprankes Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern. „Vielleicht haben wir hier einen Vorteil. Sie kennen dieses Land nicht. Wir schon.“ „Das wird bestimmt helfen“, sagte Lyalia vorsichtig. „Informationen über das Gelände sind immer wichtig.“ „Nein“, sagte Hügelpranke. „Wir kennen dieses Land. Wir Ackerbauern sind keine Schamanen. Wir können nicht mit den Elementargeistern sprechen. Aber wir arbeiten jeden Tag mit ihnen.“ Er hob seine Pfoten. „Wir sorgen für sie. Wir kämpfen, um sie zu beschützen. Wir haben über Generationen hinweg in sie investiert.“ Lyalia wollte ihnen keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. „Dunkelschamanismus ist brutal. Ich verstehe zwar nicht jeden Aspekt davon, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Eure Geister widerstehen können.“ „Mashok hat gesagt, die Geister hier seien weich. Wenn er das glaubt, wenn die anderen das glauben, irren sie sich gewaltig“, sagte Hügelpranke. Haohan dämmerte es allmählich. „Kindisch. Er hat sie kindisch genannt.“ Lyalia konnte sehen, wie sich die Gesichter der anderen erhellten. „Hat er unrecht?“ Gina lächelte finster. „Auf Arten, die er sich nicht einmal vorstellen kann“, sagte sie. „Dieses seltsame Geräusch, dieser Rhythmus in der Erde“, sagte Fung, „hat den Geistern wahrscheinlich eine Menge Spaß bereitet. Der Spaß wird aber aufhören, wenn man ihnen befiehlt, die Leute zu töten, die das Land bewässern und den Boden bestellen.“ „Ihr habt den Teich gesehen, Nachtelfe“, sagte Hügelpranke. „Neben unseren guten Feldfrüchten gibt es auch große Raubtiere. Das hier ist kein zahmes Tal.“ „Ich verstehe.“ Lyalia warf einen Blick nach draußen. Es gab immer noch keine Bewegung. Die Schamanen hielten ihre Positionen. Sie warteten. „Können wir gewinnen?“, fragte Gina erneut. „Habt Ihr Waffen?“, fragte Lyalia. „Wir haben draußen Hacken und Rechen“, sagte Haohan. „Schaut uns nicht so an, Nachtelfe“, sagte Fung. „Wir können uns um uns selbst kümmern.“ Lyalia zwang sich, wieder einen ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck anzunehmen. Sie waren keine Krieger. Nicht ausgebildet. Aber sie hatten das Recht, um ihr Land zu kämpfen. „Natürlich.“ Sie drehte sich zu Gina. „Können wir gewinnen? Ich sage Euch nur eines: Ich habe Monate im Tal der Ewigen Blüten verbracht. Ich habe alles getan, um es zu beschützen. Es war nicht genug. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie euren Häusern das antun, was Höllschrei dem Tal angetan hat. Eher würde ich sterben.“ Sie drehte sich zur Tür. „Ich gehe voraus. Sie werden mich als größte Bedrohung ansehen.“ Und falls sie stärker sind, als wir es befürchten, wird mein schneller Tod Euch eine Warnung sein, wegzulaufen. Ein schlimmer Gedanke. „Es geht los“, sagte Lyalia. IV „Wollt ihr den benutzen?“, fragte der Orc. Die Enge im Keller ließ seine Stimme unnatürlich laut klingen. Maraad warf einen Blick hinunter auf seinen mit dem Licht leuchtenden Hammer. „Jetzt nicht.“ Beide saßen sich im Schneidersitz in dem schmalen Bereich, der nicht bis zur Decke mit Karotten gefüllt war, gegenüber und starrten sich an. Ein unwissender Beobachter hätte den Eindruck erhalten können, dass sie meditierten und sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiteten. Nur wenig hätten wissen können, dass der Kampf bereits begonnen hatte. Energieschimmer waren bereits zu sehen. Leuchtend gelbe Flecken umkreisten Maraad. Dunkelbraune und rote Blitze zuckten um Mashok. Maraad hielt das Licht auf den Orc gerichtet. Er wartete auf den nächsten Angriff, der schnell kam – ein kleiner Stoß, um zu versuchen, die Kontrolle über die Erde zu erlangen. Maraad wehrte ihn mit Leichtigkeit ab. „Wenn Ihr mich einmal mit dem Ding schlagt, ist alles zu Ende“, stichelte Mashok. „Andernfalls halte ich mein Versprechen. Ich werde Euch zusehen lassen, während sie sterben.“ Maraad ging auf die Provokation nicht ein. Er blinzelte nicht einmal. Die Konzentration, die er brauchte, um den Orc mit einem Hammerschlag niederzustrecken, würde dem Dunkelschamanen einen Augenblick des ungestörten Zugriffs auf die Geister verschaffen. Und das war die wirkliche Gefahr. Nicht Stärke. Oder Geschwindigkeit. Mashok war schnell. Maraad würde nur einen Schlag mit seinem Hammer bekommen. Er würde warten. Wenn, dann sollte es auch etwas bringen. Der Orc begann, am Licht herumzutasten. Hier. Dort. Noch einmal. Schneller und schneller. Maraad hielt Schritt und vereitelte jeden Versuch. Bald lief der Schweiß beiden in Rinnsalen übers Gesicht. Die wirbelnden Farben wurden immer heller. *** „Ihr werdet mir gehorchen“, knurrte der Dunkelschamane Kishok. Die Antwort der Geister des Feuers kam als verwirrendes, sich überschneidendes Flehen: – wir verstehen nicht wir wollen nicht wir wissen nicht wir müssen nicht wir hassen wir können nicht wir werden nicht – Der Orc erweiterte seinen Willen durch sein Totem und griff hart durch. Die Geister heulten vor Schmerz auf. Er lächelte. Das war doch gar nicht so schwierig. Die Geister hatten kurz rebelliert, nachdem Zertin sie gezwungen hatte, die Baumutter zu töten, doch durch die Anstrengung der Kor'kron waren die Elemente nun schnell unter Kontrolle gebracht. „Ihr werdet mir eure Kraft verleihen“, sagte Kishok. „Ihr werdet mir einen Diener geben. Schickt ihn, den stärksten und mächtigsten unter euch. Bringt ihn mir.“ Weiteres Heulen vor Schmerz und Angst erklang. Sie widersetzten sich. Sie kämpften. Aber schließlich gaben sie nach. Kishok konnte die Hitze schon spüren, bevor der Diener erschien. „Ja. Gut.“ Er richtete sich auf, breitete die Arme weit aus und wartete auf den mächtigsten Feuerelementar dieses Landes. Wusch. Kishok starrte hinab. Der Elementar reckte seinen Hals, um zu ihm hinaufzuschauen. Er reichte Kishok nicht einmal bis zum Knie. Er schien eine verzierte Maske zu tragen. Verspielt. Kindisch. Voller Zorn schüttelte er die Geister durch. „Ihr macht Euch über mich lustig!“, brüllte er. „Ihr wagt es, mir das zu schicken?“ Der Elementar schreckte mit klar erkennbarer Furcht in seinen übergroßen Augen zurück. „Das ist ein Kind! Ich verlange Stärke. Ich verlange ...“ „Da ist sie!“ Ein anderer Orc zeigt zum Pandarenhaus. Alarmierte Rufe erklangen unter den Kor'kron. Eine einzelne Gestalt sprintete aus der Tür. Eine Nachtelfe. Von der Allianz. Im Mondlicht erschien sie nur dunkel und verschwommen. Sie hatte ihre Mondgleve gezogen und man konnte alle vier Klingen sehen. Sie beabsichtigte, im Kampf zu sterben. Gut, dachte sich Kishok. Die neun Dunkelschamanen sammelten ihre Kraft. Die Erde ächzte. Der Wind heulte. Kishok warf einen wütenden Blick zum Feuergeist hinab. „Verbanne die Schatten“, befahl er. „Lass ihr keinen Ort, an dem sie sich verstecken kann. Wenn du zu so etwas überhaupt fähig bist“, fügte er verächtlich hinzu. Der kleine Geist hob eine Hand. Feuer loderte am Himmel. Eine riesige Kugel aus gekräuselten blauen Flammen, vielleicht fünfzig Schritte breit, hing hunderte Schritte über dem Boden. Selbst aus solch einer Höhe blendete das Licht. Kishok hielt sich eine Hand über die Augen. Die Hitze versengte fast seine Haut. Welch eine Kraft ... Er hatte diesen Kleinen hier falsch eingeschätzt. Verzogen und kindisch, ja, aber durchaus verwendbar. „Ausgezeichnet!“, brüllte er lachend. „Jetzt ...“ Schmerzensschreie jagten durch die Nacht und die Luft bewegte sich nicht mehr. Der Wind – und seine Geister – wurden still. Was? Kishok blinzelte im grellen Licht und spähte auf die Felder. Ein zweiter gequälter Schrei erklang und Kishok konnte sehen, wie die Nachtelfe davonlief. Dunkle Flüssigkeit tropfte von ihrer Klinge. Und der Wind wehte immer noch nicht. Zwei Kor'kron hatten ihn kontrolliert. Sie hat beide getötet? Wut brach in Kishok aus. Das Licht des Elementars hatte der Nachtelfe geholfen, nicht den Kor'kron. „Hör auf damit!“ Die Feuerkugel verschwand und das Land wurde wieder in völlige Dunkelheit getaucht. Kishok hörte verwirrte Rufe. Die Orcs konnten in der plötzlichen Dunkelheit nichts mehr sehen. „Tu, was ich dir sage. Wir brauchen Licht. Bring ...“ Ohne Vorwarnung kehrte die Feuerkugel zurück, heller als zuvor. Kishok kniff die Augen zusammen. Das Licht blendete ihn durch die geschlossenen Augen. In reiner, blinder Wut drehte sich Kishok in Richtung der Position, an der er die Allianzelfe zuletzt gesehen hatte, und entfachte seinen Zorn. Ein Donnern erfüllte die Luft. Er sah nicht, wie die anderen Gestalten aus dem Vordereingang des Hauses schossen. *** Der alte Hügelpranke blieb unten und ging in Richtung Süden. Keine direkten Angriffe erfolgten in seine Richtung. Er nahm sich einen von Haohans Rechen. Die Zacken waren aus Geistereisen gefertigt. Teuer. Langlebig. Scharf. Perfekt. Das wütende Brüllen war ein gutes Zeichen; die Nachtelfe musste mindestens einen der Orcs getötet haben. Die flackernden Lichtwellen bedeuteten, dass die Geister ihren neuen Herren nicht vollkommen gehorchten. Das flackernde Licht offenbarte ihm, wo sich die Orcs befanden. In Zweiergruppen bewegten sich alle nach Westen und suchten Lyalia. Sie fanden sie. Die Nacht explodierte im Chaos. Die Erde bebte. Hügelpranke näherte sich den zwei Schamanen, die ihm am nächsten waren. Sie standen mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Hügelpranke stand sicher hin – wie Meister Schrammtatz es ihn vor langer Zeit gelehrt hatte – und stieß einem der Orcs den Schaft seines Rechens gegen den Hals. Knochen knirschten unter dem Schlag. Der unglückselige Orc fiel auf den Boden und pfeifendes Keuchen entwich seiner zerstörten Luftröhre. Der andere Dunkelschamane brüllte erstaunt. Die beiden mussten die Geister des Wassers kontrolliert haben. Hügelpranke sah, dass eine Kugel stinkender, dunkler, öliger Abscheulichkeit über ihm und den Orcs hing. Doch ohne die Beherrschung durch die Orcs sahen sich die Geister offenbar nicht mehr gezwungen, zu gehorchen. Die Kugel platzte wie eine Blase und regnete herab. Hügelpranke spürte, wie die ersten Tropfen auf seinem Fell zischten, dann duckte er sich und rollte sanft ab. Das Keuchen des sterbenden Orcs wurde zu einem Gurgeln, als vergiftetes Wasser auf sein Gesicht klatschte. Der andere Orc wurde komplett übergossen. Er kreischte vor Schmerzen, stolperte nach Norden und versuchte in seiner Verzweiflung, schnell zum großen Teich zu gelangen. Seine Haut brannte und löste sich vom Fleisch. Vor Hügelprankes Füßen gurgelte der Orc weiter. Der Pandaren schwang den Rechen ein letztes Mal und der Orc war schließlich still. Hügelpranke musste die Zacken aus dem regungslosen Körper lösen. Das dauerte länger, als es ihm lieb war. Der andere Orc verschwand den Abhang hinunter, der zum Ufer hin abfiel. Hügelpranke war versucht, ihm zu folgen, aber das hätte ihn vom Kampf ferngehalten. Stattdessen drehte er sich wieder in Richtung der Felder und suchte sich ein neues Ziel. *** Lyalia bekam am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut, als Blitze einige Schritte hinter ihr klaffende Löcher in den Boden rissen. Der Sturm schien in einem Bogen zu fegen – von ihr fort, wie sie kurz darauf erkannte. Wenigstens ist jemand noch blinder als ich. Die riesige Feuerkugel flackerte wieder auf. Einer der Orcs begann in der Ferne wütend zu brüllen. Sie lief weiter. Scherte nach Osten über einen Trampelpfad in das Schlangenwurzfeld aus. Dornen rissen an ihren Beinen. Eine stach tief in ihre Wade. Sie verzog das Gesicht, wurde jedoch nicht langsamer. Ein Blitz erleuchtete das Feld vor ihr. Zwei Gestalten mit einem Totem zwischen sich sahen in die falsche Richtung. Tja, Pech, dachte sie. Lyalia lächelte und ließ sich von den Klingen ihrer Mondgleve leiten. *** „Die Nachtelfe ist schnell“, sagte Haohan. „Nimm dir ein Beispiel an ihr, Vater“, sagte Gina. Die Nachtelfe zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Fremden nach Osten. Die Lehmkralls sprinteten westwärts in einem Bogen hinter einen einzelnen Orc. Seltsam, dass dieser hier allein stand. Die anderen waren in Zweiergruppen unterwegs. „Zusammen?“, fragte sie. „Zusammen“, stimmte Haohan zu. Haohan senkte seine Schulter. Gina ging zwei weitere Schritte, steckte den Schaft ihrer Hacke fest in die Erde und sprang in die Luft, wobei sie mit ihrem Fuß direkt auf die Kehle des Orcs zielte. „Zertin! Achtung!“ Einer der anderen Kor'kron rief eine Warnung über das Feld. Der Orc drehte sich um. Mit einem Schrei sprang er zur Seite und wich sowohl Gina als auch Haohan aus. Dieser ist gut, dachte Haohan. Der Orc drehte sich zu ihnen um und hob seine Arme. „Vater!“ Gina warf sich gegen Haohan und riss beide flach auf den Boden. Zähne schnappten an der Stelle zusammen, wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatten. Die beiden Lehmkralls sprangen wieder auf die Beine und starrten in die glühenden Augen eines schwarzen Schattens. An anderer Stelle auf dem Feld zuckte ein Blitz und erleuchtete seine Gestalt. Es war ein Wolf. Ein Geist eines Wolfs. Unter Wut und Schmerzen heulte er sie an. Der Orc lachte wild. „In eurem Land gibt es viele Wölfe. Jetzt allerdings ein paar weniger“, sagte er. Dann drehte er sich um und lief zurück in den Kampf mit der Nachtelfe. Der Wildgeist sprang die beiden Pandaren an. Gina schwang ihre Hacke. Das Werkzeug traf den Geisterwolf direkt an seiner Flanke und drückte ihn zur Seite. Er knurrte sie an, sprang jedoch zu Haohan, der gerade eben noch ausweichen konnte. „Gina, gib her!“ Sie warf ihm die Hacke zu. Er fing sie und drehte sich um. Nachdem er so viele Jahre lang Shed-Ling eine übergezogen hatte, war die Bewegung völlig mühelos. Der Schaft zischte durch die Luft und der Wolf wich instinktiv vor dem Geräusch zurück. Haohan zögerte. Dann schwang er das Werkzeug erneut. Das Geräusch ließ den Wolf zurückweichen. „Guter Wolf“, sagte Haohan, seine Stimme kein bisschen überzeugend. „Fein.“ Er schwang die Hacke weiter. Der Wolf folgte ihr mit seinen roten Augen. „Vater“, zischte Gina. „Was tust du da?“ „Ein paar weniger“, sagte Haohan. „Ein paar Wölfe weniger. Das waren die Worte des Orcs.“ Plötzlich stieß Haohan die Hacke nach unten in den Boden. Der Wolf starrte sie an und kam nicht näher. „Ich glaube, dieser Wolf stammt aus dem Tal.“ Der Geist saß auf seinen Hinterbeinen. Er begann zu winseln. „Woher? Von den Höfen im Osten?“, fragte Gina. „Da ziehen manchmal Wolfsrudel durch, oder?“ „Ja, stimmt“, sagte Gina. „Dieser hier erinnert sich an die Bauern.“ Haohan biss die Zähne zusammen. „Und diese Orcs haben ihn getötet. Seinen Geist versklavt.“ „Ich verstehe. Guter Wolf“, sagte Gina ebenfalls nicht ganz überzeugend. „Fein. Vater, glaubst du, die anderen Wolfsgeister werden die Bauern auch erkennen?“ „Welche anderen Geister?“ Haohan blickte Gina über die Schulter und erstarrte. „Ach. Die da.“ Sieben weitere glühende Augenpaare näherten sich ihnen. Ein Abschiedsgeschenk des Orcs namens Zertin, ohne Zweifel. „Ich hoffe es, Gina.“ „Wunderbar“, sagte sie leise. V Die Luft im Keller wirbelte mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Orkans heulend umher. Risse krochen die Wände hinauf. Die Erde bebte. Weder Verteidiger Maraad noch der Orc hatten sich bewegt. Sie kämpften mit ihrem Willen. Der Orc bekam jedes Element nur kurz in den Griff, bevor Maraad ihn aufhielt, doch jedes Mal steigerte Mashok seine Kontrolle ein kleines bisschen. Das amüsierte Lächeln hatte der Orc schon seit Langem abgelegt. Es war klar, dass Maraad mithalten konnte. Maraad ließ einen kleinen Teil des Lichts in die Luft entweichen. Darin überbrachte er eine einfache Botschaft, ein Gefühl. Ich bin nicht euer Feind. Ich bekämpfe euch nicht. Die Botschaft ging nicht an Mashok. Sie ging an Mashoks Opfer, die Geister. Maraad war ein Paladin, kein Schamane, aber vielleicht würden es die Geister ja verstehen. „Wie lange dauert es noch, bis Ihr versagt, Allianzler?“, fragte Mashok. „Ihr habt die ganze Woche über nicht geschlafen. Ich habe dank Euch sehr gut geschlafen. Irgendwann leistet Ihr Euch einen Fehltritt.“ Jede Sekunde versuchte Mashok, Maraad mit Erde zu zerschmettern, ihn mit Feuer zu Asche zu verbrennen, Wasser in seine Lungen zu treiben. Maraad wehrte jeden Angriff ab. Doch der Orc hatte recht: Die Müdigkeit lastete schwer auf Maraads Geist. Irgendwann würde er schließlich versagen. Und doch erlaubte sich der Draenei ein stilles Lächeln nach innen. Kein Orc war Mashok zu Hilfe geeilt. Sie waren oben alle beschäftigt. Gute Arbeit, Lyalia, dachte er und blockte einen weiteren Angriff ab. *** „Hier bleiben“, flüsterte Hakenzahn. „Niemand hoch.“ Die Shed-Ling murmelten ängstlich und zitterten, als hohle Schläge die Erde erbeben ließen. Nur einige hatten ihre glühend roten Augen geöffnet. Ein anderer Bau war durch den über der Erde tobenden Kampf schon eingestürzt. Niemand wusste, wann es auch bei diesem so weit sein würde. „Hakenzahn, wir müssen helfen“, sagte eines der Jungtiere – dasselbe, das auch den Plan der Baumutter infrage gestellt hatte. „Tun Land weh. Grüne Große tun Land weh.“ „Wir bleiben hier“, wiederholte Hakenzahn. „Und wenn sie Land zu viel wehtun?“, hakte der Kleine nach. „Große keine Möhren pflanzen, wenn tot. Keine Möhren pflanzen, wenn Land wehtut.“ Einige Shed-Ling öffneten ihre Augen und sahen zu Hakenzahn hinüber. „Wir bleiben hier“, sagte Hakenzahn schon etwas weniger sicher. *** „Da draußen könnte sich jemand verletzen“, dachte Bauer Fung laut nach. Er kauerte hinter dem Haus der Lehmkralls und sah, wie ein Strom düsterer Luft über die Felder wirbelte. Nahezu sofort, nachdem er hinausgetreten war, hatte sich der abscheuliche Wirbel direkt über ihm gebildet. Er glaubte nicht, dass er für ihn bestimmt war, aber es hatte mindestens eine Minute gedauert, bis er sich hinab zu der Nachtelfe gewunden hatte. Unter seinen Füßen drangen unangenehme Geräusche nach oben. Der Keller. Der Draenei und der Orc müssen beschäftigt sein, dachte er. Er bemerkte auch unangenehme Gerüche. Fung drehte sich um und rümpfte die Nase. Das Mushan, Donner, stampfte mit seinen großen Hufen und jaulte, vom Kampf verängstigt. Offenbar hatte sich seine Verstopfung gelöst. Ein Haufen Ausscheidungen wurde mit jeder Sekunde größer. Das würde eine ausgezeichnete Grundlage für Fungs neues Düngerrezept ergeben, wenn dieser Unsinn vorbei wäre. „Willst du Dammbutz die bemoddelte Nacht lang anstarren?“ Mung-Mung hing kopfüber am Dachvorsprung des Hauses und warf ihm einen feindseligen Blick zu. „Ich seh Euch da unten auch nicht kämpfen“, blaffte Fung. „Knatzel haben einen Sturm gemacht. Ich bleibe im Haus, bis er verduffmastelt ist.“ Der Ho-zen sprang hinunter und landete neben Fung. „Wie willst du die hanzdrustigen Schamanen flotschen?“ „Ich denke nach.“ Fung beäugte Donner abfällig. Der Pandaren dachte kurz daran, mit dem Mushan in den Kampf zu reiten. Sehr kurz. Haohans Tiere konnten vielleicht problemlos Wagen ziehen, würden aber wahrscheinlich mit einem schweren Pandaren auf dem Rücken nicht viel nützen. Obwohl ... Fung kratze sich am Kinn und schätzte Mung-Mungs Größe ein. Dann warf er einen Blick zurück zu Donner. Und lächelte. „Mung-Mung“, sagte er. Mung-Mung war seinem Blick gefolgt. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein. Ich sage Nein!“ „Ich habe eine Idee“, sagte Fung fröhlich. „Nein!“ *** Drei erledigt. Lyalia drehte sich und stieß zu. Vier. Sie begann wieder zu laufen und versuchte, knapp am Rande der sicheren Zone in diesem ganzen Chaos zu bleiben. Die Kor'kron gruppierten sich neu. Abermals regneten Angriffe herab, überall um sie herum. Ein Tornado zog seine Bahn über die Felder. Ihre Lungen fühlten sich schon an, als würden sie brennen. Sie hatte einen einzigen Atemzug der unsichtbaren giftigen Dämpfe genommen, die von der letzten Zweiergruppe beschworen worden waren, und nun kratzte ihr Rachen bei jedem Einatmen wie Sandpapier. Gezackte Erdsplitter zischten an ihrem Kopf vorbei. Einer streifte ihren Hals und fügte den vielen kleinen Schnitten, die sie schon gesammelt hatte, noch einen hinzu. Zwei weitere Dunkelschamanen standen vor ihr. Einer von ihnen hob die Hand. Dieses Mal hatte sie keine Chance, auszuweichen. Eine Säule aus brennender Asche rammte sie. Die Kraft des Stoßes warf sie um, doch der Angriff hörte nicht auf. Die Asche regnete von oben in Form winziger brennender Steine auf sie herab und hielt sie mit ihrer Kraft flach auf dem Boden. Lyalia biss die Zähne zusammen, legte die Hände über den Kopf und weigerte sich, aufzuschreien. Die sengenden Steine schlugen auf sie ein. Vier habe ich erwischt, rief sie sich wieder hervor. Vier. Nicht schlecht. Vater. Ich werde dich schon bald wiedersehen. Sie schaute hinauf zu dem Orc, der sie in wenigen Augenblicken töten würde. *** Die Nachtelfe schaute Kishok fest in die Augen. Er lächelte und machte mit seiner freien Hand eine verächtliche Geste in ihre Richtung. Sofort war sie umhüllt von Flammen. Da. Er ließ den Ascheregen aufhören. Kishok spähte in die Dunkelheit und entdeckte in der Nähe des Pandarenhauses Zertin, der zweifellos auf den richtigen Moment wartete, den Keller zu betreten und dort dem Idioten der Allianz den Garaus zu machen. Perfekt. Kishok legte seinen Totembeutel auf den Boden, stellte die Gürtel ein und machte sich für den Rest des Kampfes bereit. Der stille Orc neben ihm, Trokk, tat es ihm gleich. Die Bauern zu erledigen, wäre einfach. Einige könnten davonlaufen, aber es dürfte kein Problem sein, sie aufzuspüren. Wenn der Wind ... Ein lautes zischendes Geräusch unterbrach seine Gedanken. Kishok drehte sich um. An der Stelle, an der die Nachtelfe lag, stieg Dampf auf. Die Flammen waren verschwunden. Der Feuerelementar kicherte. Hinter einer gewaltigen Rübe schimmerte blaues Licht hervor. Ein weiterer Elementar. Wasser. Er hatte das Feuer gelöscht. Schüchtern warf er eine kleine Wasserkugel in die Luft. Der Feuergeist schoss einen winzigen Speer aus weißglühenden Flammen darauf, und als sie zusammenstießen, löste sich die Kugel in Dampf und Funken auf. Beide Geister kicherten erneut. Spielen die etwa ... Fangen? Mit einem Wutschrei versuchte Kishok auf den Feuerelementar zu treten. „Kishok, wartet!“, rief Trokk. Der Feuergeist glitt zur Seite und der Fuß des Orcs krachte in seinen Beutel mit Totems. Er spürte, wie mehrere Gegenstände zerbrachen. Kishok warf Trokk einen bösen Blick zu. Der andere Orc war so klug, seinen Mund zu halten. „Es reicht!“, knurrte Kishok. Die Geister weigerten sich, zu gehorchen? Sie wollten spielen? Gut. Genau deshalb war Dunkelschamanismus für die wahre Horde notwendig. Die Geister hatten langsam nicht mehr auf die Schamanen des Kriegshäuptlings in Orgrimmar reagiert. Dieser Ungehorsam war schnell beigelegt worden. Kishok würde diesen Geist zerquetschen. Ein Exempel an ihm statuieren. Mit seinem Willen griff er nach ihm. Und fing nichts. Der Feuergeist schaute herab auf die zerstörten Totems. Und kicherte wieder. „Die brauche ich nicht“, sagte Kishok leise und ging einen Schritt nach vorn. „So oder so ...“ „Hey, Knatzel!“ Der Boden bebte und ein Warnruf von Trokk wurde vom Geräusch eines heftigen Aufschlags erstickt. Einen Augenblick später rammte eine Bestie Kishok von der Seite. Er fiel mit dem Gesicht auf die Erde. Mit einem Knurren rollte er wieder auf die Beine. In den hohen Blättern der nahe gelegenen Rübenfelder zeichnete sich der Umriss eines trottenden Mushan ab. Der Orc konnte hören, wie sich das Tier langsam umdrehte, um erneut auf ihn loszugehen. Kishok ging tief in die Hocke und schaute sich um. Trokk lag mit deformiertem Kopf auf dem Boden und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Das Mushan hatte ihn niedergetrampelt. Kishok hörte einen leisen Schritt links neben sich – ganz nah – und die linke Seite seines Oberkörpers wurde taub. Im Augenwinkel erblickte er einen schwarz-weißen Blitz und hob verzweifelt seinen rechten Arm, mit dem er einen Schlag gegen seinen Kopf abblockte. Einer der Pandarenbauern starrte ihm in die Augen. In seiner Pfote hielt er eine seltsame scharfe Waffe. „Ich hasse Fremde. Zumindest die meisten“, sagte der Bauer. Die Taubheit wich einem rasenden Schmerz. Noch eine dieser seltsamen Waffen steckte in Kishoks Seite. Er bemerkte dies ohne Panik. Der Orc war gut ausgebildet. Unbarmherzig unterdrückte er die Qual und zog sich hoch. Eine geringere Kreatur wäre durch solch eine Verletzung gefallen, aber nicht ein Kor'kron. Der Pandaren huschte um seine rechte Verteidigung, unbeholfen zwar, aber Kishoks Reflexe waren durch den Schmerz geschwächt. Die andere Seite des Orcs wurde taub. Kishok holte aus und schickte den Bauern mit einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht zu Boden. Knurrend zog Kishok eine der Waffen heraus. Sie hatte einen eigenartigen geschwungenen Griff und bestand aus altem Metall. „Was ist das?" „Das sind Scheren“, sagte der Pandaren mit gedämpfter Stimme und hielt sich seine gebrochene Nase. „Für die Schafe.“ Kishok konnte spüren, wie Blut aus seinen Seiten tropfte. Er zog die zweite Schere heraus. „Ihr solltet wissen, mit wem Ihr es hier zu tun habt, Bauer. Ich bin kein einfacher ...“ „Du lebst immer noch, Knatzel?“ Die Erde bebte erneut. Das Mushan war zurückgekehrt. Es rammte Kishok, schickte ihn purzelnd zu Boden und stampfte nur Zentimeter von seinem Schädel entfernt mit riesigen Hufen auf. Verzweifelt streckte der Orc seinen Arm aus. Das Erdtotem war nicht vollständig zerstört und er schaffte es, einen Erdgeist mit dem Fingernagel zu fangen. Eine breite Schneise auf dem Feld hob sich und das Mushan stürzte mit seinem zornig schreienden Ho-zen-Reiter auf die Seite. Der Geist wand sich und versuchte zu entkommen, doch Kishok ließ nicht los. Weitere Pandaren kamen von Osten, ein Mann und eine jüngere Frau. Von Westen näherte sich ein wesentlich älterer Mann. Das Mushan und die restlichen Pandaren befanden sich im Süden. Kishok stolperte in Richtung Norden. Für Feinheiten gab es jetzt keinen Platz mehr. Er blutete. War verwundet. Er brauchte Entfernung und Zeit, um seine Gegner abzuwehren. Ein Abhang führte zu einem großen Teich. Kishok stand am Rande des Hügels und zwang den Geist, eine fünf Schritte hohe Mauer aus Erde zwischen ihm und den Pandaren zu erschaffen. Der Geist gehorchte, indem er den Boden direkt unter Kishoks Füßen anhob. Kishok fiel hin. Er rutschte den Abhang hinunter bis ins flache Wasser des Teichs. Neuer Schmerz pochte in seinem gesamten Körper und einige Momente lang schnappte er nach Luft, während er darauf wartete, dass der Schmerz nachließ. Dafür werden sie bezahlen. Sein Zorn wuchs mit jedem Herzschlag an. Dafür werden sie BEZAHLEN. Er stand im knietiefen Wasser auf. Er konnte dunkle Wirbel aus Blut erkennen. Sein rechter Fuß stieß gegen etwas. Er bückte sich und zog es aus dem Wasser. Ein Beutel. Der Totembeutel eines Schamanen. Zumindest die Hälfte davon. Kishok betrachtete ihn neugierig. Er sah aus, als wäre er entzweigerissen worden – nein, entzweigebissen. Dem Orc lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Einer der Kor'kron hatte sich ans Ufer begeben. Was war mit ihm geschehen? Das Wasser vor ihm wirbelte. Eine riesige Masse mit aufgerissenem Maul und im Mondlicht glänzenden Zähnen kam unter der Oberfläche hervor. Mit einem Schrei des Entsetzens schoss Kishok zurück. Der riesige – der absolut gewaltige – Fisch sprang mit einem Satz nach vorn und ließ sein Maul zuschnappen. Ein Knirschen hallte vom Gebirge im Norden wider. Der Totembeutel fiel ins flache Wasser und der Fisch zog sich langsam wieder zurück in die Tiefe. *** „Deshalb müsst Ihr Fremden mehr essen“, sagte Bauer Fung. Er hielt sich die gebrochene Nase und verzog das Gesicht. „Zu dürr. Wenn ihr ein bisschen mehr Polsterung hättet, wäre wahrscheinlich alles in Ordnung.“ „Wahrscheinlich.“ Lyalia ächzte. Sie lag flach auf dem Rücken. Die Flammen hatten nur wenige Augenblicke gelodert. Hoffentlich nicht lang genug, um sie ernsthaft zu verletzen. Hoffentlich. Es tat noch immer weh. Sie sah den Wasserelementar, der sie gerettet hatte, auf einem Feld in der Nähe herumtollen und mit dem Feuergeist spielen. „Könnt Ihr aufstehen?“ „Finden wir es heraus“, sagte sie. Fung zog sie hoch, bis sie aufrecht stand. Nach einigen Momenten hatte Lyalia das Gefühl, sie würde nicht unbedingt sofort tot umfallen, aber falls Maraad sie nicht innerhalb einer Stunde heilen könnte, machte sie sich keine großen Hoffnungen. „Wie viele sind noch übrig?“ Ein grauenvoller Schrei erklang in der Nähe des Teichs. Dann herrschte Stille. Der den Abhang blockierende Erdwall fiel zu einem Haufen zusammen. „Einer weniger“, sagte Fung. Mung-Mung johlte und tätschelte den Kopf des Mushan, während das Tier mit seinen Hufen aufstampfte. „Ich glaube, es ist nur noch einer da“, sagte Haohan. Er hielt sich den linken Arm und verzog das Gesicht. In einem Abschnitt von weißem Fell klaffte eine Schnittwunde. „Und der im Keller.“ „Worauf warten wir noch?“, sagte Gina. Der alte Hügelpranke brummte zustimmend. „Er ist stark, Lyalia“, warnte Haohan. „Sehr stark.“ Lyalia prüfte ihre Beweglichkeit. Jede Aktion ließ Schmerzen vom Kopf bis in die Füße schießen, aber zumindest konnte sie ihre Mondgleve schwingen. Das musste ausreichen. „Bleibt ...“ Sie zögerte. Sie würden nicht hierbleiben, selbst wenn sie freundlich darum bäte. Sie ging es anders an. „... erst einmal hinter mir. Wartet, bis er mich verfolgt. Dann schlagt zu. Bisher hat das gut funktioniert.“ Fung beäugte skeptisch ihre Verletzungen, nickte jedoch. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. *** Zertin kniete mit in die Erde gedrückten Fingern neben dem Haus der Pandaren. Er lächelte. Die Geister wirbelten unter seinen Füßen, schreiend, sich windend. Aber sie gehorchten. Mashok würde schon bald frei sein. Dann erklangen Schritte hinter ihm. Zertin drehte sich um. Langsam näherte sich ihm die Nachtelfe. Sie sah verwundet aus. Verkohlt. Ihre Pandarenverbündeten traten hinter ihr hervor. Ein Ho-zen ritt in ihrer Mitte sogar ein Mushan. „Tja“, sagte er mit erhobener Stimme. „Ich bin also in der Unterzahl. Ihr glaubt, ich gebe auf, oder?“ Lyalia trat näher an ihn heran. „Nein“, sagte sie. „Wenigstens seid Ihr nicht vollkommen töricht“, sagte der Orc. Er sah, wie der Pandarenvater und seine Tochter ebenfalls auf ihn zugingen. Er rief ihnen zu: „Hattet Ihr Spaß mit meinen Haustieren?“ „Sie sind jetzt fort“, sagte die Tochter. „Sie hatten kein Interesse daran, die Bauern zu töten, die sie einst gefüttert hatten.“ „So, so“, sagte Zertin. „Dann lernt Ihr jetzt die kennen, die ich aus Durotar mitgebracht habe.“ Gespenstisches Heulen durchbrach die Nacht und ein Rudel Wolfsgeister sprang auf die Gruppe zu. Die Elfe wirbelte herum, um zu kämpfen und die Bauern zu beschützen. Zertin beachtete sie nicht. Er lief ins Haus. Dort. Die Kellertüren. *** Alles im Keller wackelte. Alles wand sich. Alles, bis auf den Orc und den Draenei. Das Kreischen der Geister und das wirbelnde Licht bildeten einen nicht endenden Angriff auf die Sinne. Maraad blinzelte und zwang sich, die Augen geöffnet zu halten. Hinter und über ihm polterten die Kellertüren. „Sie sind da“, sagte Mashok mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ihr habt versagt. Sie sind direkt über uns.“ Ich bin nicht euer Feind. Ich bin ihr Feind, rief Maraad den Geistern noch einmal zu. „Genau darauf habe ich gewartet“, sagte er. Mashok sah verwirrt aus. Die Kellertüren schwangen auf. „Mashok!“, rief eine Orcstimme. „Ich bin gekommen, um Euch zu ...“ Maraad schlug den Hammer aus seinem Schoß und warf ihn. Mit einem Knirschen traf er den neu hinzugekommenen Orc unterhalb des Kinns und holte ihn von den Füßen. Maraad sprang auf und war mit zwei Schritten an der Kellertreppe. Hinter sich hörte er ein wütendes Brüllen und das Anschwellen der Kraft, als Mashok schließlich die Kontrolle über die Geister erlangte. Maraad schnappte sich seinen Hammer und lief zum Eingang des Hauses. Nur einen Augenblick später schossen dicke Wurzeln aus dem Keller, wanden sich und suchten nach Beute. Danach ging alles ziemlich schnell. VI „Haltet das Mushan vom Haus fern“, rief Lyalia. „Der Knatzel hört nicht!“, rief Mung-Mung zurück und hielt sich verzweifelt an Donners Hals fest. Die Geisterwölfe waren nicht mehr als eine Illusion gewesen, die das bockende Mushan jedoch vollkommen verängstigt hatten. Wenigstens bewegte sich das Tier fort. Das Geräusch von sich biegendem und brechendem Holz zog Lyalias Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie sah, wie Verteidiger Maraad aus dem Haus der Lehmkralls gerannt kam. „Er ist frei!“ Maraad drehte sich zur Tür um. „Wie viele noch?“ „Nur die beiden“, sagte Lyalia. „Also dann!“ Maraad warf den Pandaren einen kurzen Blick zu. „Helft, wenn Ihr könnt.“ Zwei Orcs kamen heraus. Zertin strauchelte und hielt sich eine Hand an den Kiefer, an dem er den schweren Treffer abbekommen hatte. Der andere war Mashok. Der ehemalige Gefangene hob seine Arme. Dicke Schlangenwurzranken wanden sich um jeden der Stützbalken des Lehmkrall-Hauses. Die Wurzeln zogen sich einmal zusammen und das Haus stürzte in sich zusammen. „Wurzeln. Ist er nicht vielleicht doch ein Druide?“, fragte Lyalia. Maraad seufzte. Weitere Wurzeln bahnten sich durch die Erde unter Lyalias Füßen ihren Weg nach oben. Sie tänzelte zur Seite. Der Boden hob sich. Sie konnte sehen, wie Maraads Hammer leuchtete, als er einer anderen Wurzelgruppe auswich. „Ideen?“, brüllte sie. „Kämpft nicht gegen die Geister. Kämpft gegen sie.“ Lyalia bemerkte, dass er keine der Wurzeln zerschmettert hatte. „Gut. Ich hatte schon Angst, es würde zu einfach“, sagte sie. Die beiden Orcs waren erst vor wenigen Momenten nach draußen getreten. Mit jedem Augenblick würde ihre Aufgabe schwieriger werden. Sie sprintete nach vorn, duckte sich und wich aus, widerstand jedoch dem Drang, sich einen Weg durch die hoch aufragenden Wurzeln zu schlagen. Ich hoffe, Ihr wisst, was Ihr tut, Maraad. Plötzlich tat sich ein Spalt unter ihren Füßen auf und sie schaffte es gerade noch, ihn zu überspringen. Weit unten erkannte sie das zornige rote Glühen von Magma. Die beiden Dunkelschamanen gingen langsam zurück, als sie sich näherte. Felsstücke schoben sich zwischen den Orcs und ihr aus dem Boden nach oben. Schlangenwurz griff rankend nach ihrem Hals. Es war unmöglich, bis zu ihnen vorzudringen. Von hinten schoss eine Gestalt auf die Orcs zu. Gina. Lyalia erwartete, dass sie einen kurzen Angriff versuchen würde, doch das Pandarenmädchen sprang auf Mashoks Rücken, riss an seinem Pferdeschwanz und schlang einen Arm um seinen Hals. Zertin, der andere Orc, zögerte. Eine weitere Gestalt näherte sich von der Seite. Bauer Fung. Lyalia und Maraad stürmten herbei. Mashok warf Gina ab, wurde dann aber von Haohan umgeworfen. Zertin wich Fungs Hieb mit der Schere aus und trat in Lyalias Reichweite. Die Nachtelfe schwang ihre Mondgleve einmal, zweimal. Zertin duckte sich unter dem ersten Schlag hinweg, wurde jedoch vom zweiten am Arm verwundet. „Es reicht!“ Mashok lag flach auf dem Rücken, klatschte jedoch in die Hände und plötzlich wurden Gina und Haohan von um ihre Kehlen geschlungenen Wurzeln nach oben gehievt. Weitere Ranken griffen nach Fung und erwischten ihn am Knöchel. „In der Tat“, sagte Verteidiger Maraad. Sein Hammer zischte durch die Luft. Mashok schrie auf und versuchte, zur Seite zu rollen. Trotzdem landete der Hammer genau auf dem rechten Oberschenkel des Orcs. Lyalia hörte, wie Knochen splitterten. Kurz darauf durchstachen drei spitze Wurzeln Maraads Rüstung und seinen Unterleib. Mit einem Stöhnen fiel er zu Boden und dunkelblaues Blut tropfte auf die Erde. Zertin brüllte vor Wut, doch sein Mund schnappte zu, als die offene Pfote eines Pandaren gegen sein Kinn schlug. Hügelpranke. Zertin fiel auf die Knie. Zwei Wurzeln durchstachen die Schultern des älteren Pandaren und zogen ihn zu Boden. „Hügelpranke!“ Voller Zorn stieß Lyalia eine Klinge ihrer Mondgleve in Zertins Brust. Fünf, dachte sie. Bevor sie sich bewegen konnte, spürte sie, wie eine Wurzelschlinge sich um ihren Hals legte und zuzog. Dornen stachen tief in ihr Fleisch, als sie von den Beinen gerissen wurde. Fünf für mich. Neun von zehn für uns. Nicht schlecht. *** Mashok hob seine Hände und ballte die Fäuste. Die Wurzeln zogen sich fester zusammen und warfen die hoffnungslos verfangenen Pandaren auf den Rücken. Nur der Ho-zen blieb frei und Mashok konnte sein aufgebrachtes Schreien in der Ferne hören, als er sich bemühte, das Mushan unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Nachtelfe versuchte sich von der Pflanze an ihrer Kehle loszureißen, während der Draenei sich langsam atmend seinen Bauch hielt, in dem immer noch die Wurzel steckte. Es war geschafft. Die Geister weinten und jammerten im Kopf des Orcs – ein passender Siegesgesang. Zertin nahm einige Schritte entfernt seinen letzten Atemzug und schloss sich danach den anderen Dunkelschamanen im Tode an. Es war kein schrecklicher Verlust, dachte sich Mashok. Seine Untergebenen hatten ihn immer wieder gebremst. „Nun“, sagte Mashok und genoss die kalte Freude des Moments, „werde ich mein Versprechen einlösen.“ Mit einem Zucken seines Fingers brachten die Wurzeln Verteidiger Maraad in eine kniende Position. „Ihr und die Nachtelfe werdet als Letzte sterben. Nachdem ich mich um jeden einzelnen Bauern gekümmert habe, den Ihr nicht beschützen konntet.“ „Das ist egal.“ Die beißenden Worte stammten vom alten Hügelpranke, aus dessen Schultern und Mund das Blut tropfte. „Ihr seid allein. Das Land selbst weiß, dass Ihr sein Feind seid.“ „Gut.“ Mashok lächelte. „Ihr habt Generationen damit verbracht, Euch um dieses Land zu kümmern? Dann hört mir zu: Ich werde diese Erde versalzen. Ich werde die Geister für Eure Dummheit bezahlen lassen. Ich werde dieses Tal unfruchtbar machen.“ Er schaute verächtlich auf den Pandaren herab. „Sie werden wissen, dass Ihr Euch für den Kampf gegen mich entschieden habt, und sie werden wissen, dass sie alles zerstören müssen, wofür Ihr jemals gearbeitet habt.“ „Sie wissen es bereits. Ihr wollt sie vernichten. Wir haben uns Euch entgegengestellt“, sagte der Draenei mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme. „Sie wissen es.“ Mashok beachtete ihn nicht. Das Land wurde still. Die Geister wurden still. Sie riefen nicht mehr nach Gnade. Sie versuchten nicht mehr zu entkommen. Sie weinten nicht mehr. Endlich haben sie sich unterworfen. In den Feldern hinter Mashok war nur ein leichtes Rascheln zu vernehmen. Er drehte sich nicht um. Der Ho-zen brüllte in der Ferne immer noch mit voller Kraft. Er war keine Bedrohung. „Ich werde Eure Landstriche mit Asche bedecken. Feuer wird selbst die in der Erde krabbelnden Käfer und Würmer finden. Nichts wird auf diesem Boden je wieder wachsen. Und dann, erst dann ...“ „Nicht einmal Karotten?“, fragte Bauer Fung. Die Wurzeln um seine Kehle ließen ihn die Worte kaum herausbringen. Mashok starrte den ruhiggestellten Pandaren an. „Nicht einmal Karotten werden auf diesem Boden wachsen?“ Ein langer Moment verging. „Selbst jetzt verspottet Ihr mich noch?“, fragte der Orc leise. „Selbst jetzt ...“ „Das ist eine einfache Frage“, sagte Fung. „Werden hier wieder Karotten wachsen?“ „Nein!“, sagte Mashok spuckend und seine Worte hallten über das Land. „Hier wird niemand je wieder Karotten anbauen!“ Warum lächelte Fung? Mashok spannte die Wurzeln um den Hals des Ackerbauern, bis die Dornen sich in sein Fleisch bohrten. „Ich glaube, Euch werde ich zuerst töten“, sagte der Orc. Abrupt hielt Mashok inne. Die Geister waren still. Zu still. Zu unterwürfig. Das Rascheln in den Feldern hatte aufgehört. Er drehte sich um. Ein Meer aus glühenden roten Augen blickte ihn an. Shed-Ling. Hunderte. Tausende. Sie standen einfach nur starrend da. Das Rascheln in den Feldern ... Die Geister hatten Mashok nicht gewarnt. Ein Nager aus der Gruppe trat hervor. Es war der mit dem weiß gestreiften Fell und dem seltsamen Hakenzahn. Er schnüffelte. Mashok bewegte seine Hand mit einer verächtlichen Geste. „Verschwindet. Sofort“, sagte der Orc. Der Shed-Ling mit dem Hakenzahn legte den Kopf auf die Seite, blieb jedoch stehen. „Du ... tötest Möhren?“ Mashok fletschte die Zähne. „Verschwindet.“ Das Land erbebte bei diesem Wort. Wenigstens die Geister der Erde wussten, dass sie ihm bedingungslos zu gehorchen hatten. Die unzähligen Shed-Ling schwankten mit dem Beben der Erde, hielten ihre beunruhigenden roten Augen jedoch fest auf Mashok gerichtet. „Sagst, du tötest Möhren“, sagte der Shed-Ling mit dem Hakenzahn. „Warum tötest du Möhren?“ Das war absurd. Ich muss ein Exempel statuieren. Kühl befahl Mashok der Erde, einen Spalt unter den Füßen des Shed-Ling-Anführers zu öffnen und ihn zu verschlingen. Nein, sagte die Erde. Mashok quetschte einen der Geister. Er kreischte vor Schmerzen, widersetzte sich aber immer noch. Jeder Augenblick deiner Existenz wird aus reinem Schmerz bestehen, wenn du mir nicht gehorchst, teilte Mashok dem Geist mit. Denselben Gedanken schickte er an die anderen Geister. Wagt es nicht, euch mir noch einmal zu widersetzen. Gebt nach. „Andere Große pflanzen Möhren“, sagte der Shed-Ling mit dem Hakenzahn. „Machen große Möhren. Du Möhren nicht töten. Große nicht töten.“ Verbrenne sie zu Asche, befahl Mashok einem Geist des Feuers. Nein, sagte der Geist und schrie. Ein Geist des Windes wartete gar nicht erst auf einen Befehl. Ich werde nicht gehorchen, sagte er. Ich auch nicht, sagte ein Geist des Wassers. Mashok schlug seinen Willen gegen den ihren, peitschte sie mit seinem Geist, erzeugte unsägliches Leid. Und doch gaben sie nicht nach. Sie haben uns nicht bekämpft, sagte der Feuergeist. Wir werden dir nicht helfen. Die Wurzeln um die Pandaren und Allianzmitglieder lockerten sich. Der Draenei stöhnte, als die scharfen Spitzen sich endlich aus seinem Fleisch zogen. „Nein“, flüsterte Mashok. „Möhren nicht töten“, sagte der Shed-Ling mit dem Hakenzahn noch einmal. Alle Shed-Ling wiederholten die Worte. „Möhren nicht töten ... Möhren nicht töten ...“ „Ihr werdet euch beugen!“, brüllte Mashok. Er wusste, dass die Geister ihn hören würden. „Oder ihr werdet brechen! Nichts kann sich auf ewig widersetzen!“ Das müssen wir nicht, erwiderten die Geister gemeinsam. Wir müssen uns nur einige Augenblicke widersetzen. Mashok erblickte nur kurz einen Lichtblitz, bevor etwas gegen seinen Kopf krachte. Mit der Wange auf der Erde sah Mashok, wie Verteidiger Maraads leuchtender Hammer zu Boden fiel. Die Shed-Ling stürmten voran. „Möhren nicht töten!“ Mashok schrie auf und versuchte, die über ihn hereinbrechende Welle aus Zähnen und glühenden Augen abzuwehren. *** Schreie der Qual erklangen aus der Mitte der höllenhaften, sich windenden Masse. Der Orc kämpfte, doch jeder Shed-Ling, den er wegschlug, kam Augenblicke später wieder zurück ins Getümmel gehüpft. Der kniende Haohan schaute schwer atmend zu. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass diese Nager für irgendetwas gut sind. Alles in Ordnung, Gina?“ Seine Tochter winkte ab, aber er konnte sehen, dass ihr Fell immer mehr von Blut getränkt wurde. Der Draenei blickte Haohan in die Augen. „Könnt Ihr sie aufhalten?“, fragte Maraad. Er hatte offensichtlich Schmerzen und hielt die Hände über seine Bauchwunde. Er humpelte zum alten Hügelpranke und kniete sich hin. Das Licht leuchtete um ihn herum auf und der Pandaren zischte erstaunt. Die Wunden in seiner Schulter verschwanden. „Die Shed-Ling aufhalten?“ Haohan warf einen weiteren Blick hinüber zu dem Chaos auf seinen Feldern. Anscheinend lebte der Dunkelschamane noch und kämpfte, wurde jedoch zu einem Bauloch in der Nähe gezogen. „Warum sollte ich das wollen? Er hat mein Haus zerstört.“ Lyalia ging langsam zu Haohan. „Glaubt mir, ich kann das Gefühl verstehen“, sagte die Nachtelfe. „Aber ganz gleich, was er verdient, ist es doch besser, wenn wir ihn lebend bekommen.“ „Gerechtigkeit?“ „Er ist ein Dunkelschamane“, sagte Lyalia. „Nur wenige von ihnen wurden lebend gefasst und nur wenige sind so stark wie er. Alles, was wir von ihm lernen können, wird uns helfen.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause lächelte sie und fügte hinzu: „Und um Gerechtigkeit geht es auch.“ Haohan rieb sich eine schmerzende Schulter und schüttelte reumütig den Kopf. „Ihr habt recht. Das wäre ein zu einfaches Ende für ihn.“ Mit einem Ächzen stand er auf und stolperte in den Trümmerhaufen, der einst sein Haus gewesen war. „Wo war denn noch mal ...? Ah“, sagte er, zog einen Teil des Dachs zur Seite und legte den Eingang zum Keller frei. Selbst in der Dunkelheit vor der Morgendämmerung konnte man die Reihen riesiger Karotten sehen. „Gina, würdest du die Einladung aussprechen?“ Gina verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen und räusperte sich. Dann schrie sie: „Karotten!“ Sofort wurden die Shed-Ling still und drehte ihre glühenden roten Augen in Ginas Richtung. „Hier sind unsere Karotten! Wir danken Euch! So viel zu unserer Ernte ...“ Die letzten Worte murmelte sie nur noch. Haohan zeigte auf den Keller und nickte übertrieben. „Alle unsere Karotten! Holt sie euch!“ Die Kreaturen zögerten und schauten sich gegenseitig, dann den Orc und schließlich wieder den Pandaren an. Der Shed-Ling mit dem Hakenzahn ließ den Dunkelschamanen als Erster links liegen. Hunderte taten es ihm gleich. Verteidiger Maraad drängte sich durch die Flut von Shed-Ling. Nicht alle hatten aufgehört, auf den Orc einzuschlagen und an ihm herumzunagen, und der Draenei schob die restlichen von ihnen sanft zur Seite. Sie grummelten, gaben aber schon bald der im Keller liegenden Versuchung nach. In Mashoks Augen lag Wut. Der Rest von ihm sah aus wie Hackfleisch. Maraad kniete sich neben ihn und machte sich bereit, ihn zu heilen. „Ich schätze“, sagte er, „so habt Ihr Euch das Ende nicht vorgestellt.“ Die Morgendämmerung brach herein. VII Der Wagen knarrte laut. Schon bald verschwand das Haus der Lehmkralls hinter dem Horizont. Verteidiger Maraad behielt den Orc im Blick. Seine Brustpanzerung lag neben ihm; nach dem Kampf war sie gerissen und beschädigt. Er hatte angemerkt, dass er sie repariert oder ersetzt bekommen müsste. Lyalia schaute über die Felder, aber ihr Blick schweifte zur Straße hinter ihnen. Ungefähr drei Dutzend Shed-Ling folgten Haohans Wagen in kurzem Abstand und starrten Mashok an. Im Tageslicht wirkten ihre glühenden roten Augen zwar nicht mehr ganz so bedrohlich, doch jedes Mal, wenn einer von ihnen fiepte, zuckte Mashok zusammen. Der Orc lag wieder in Ketten und hatte seit Sonnenaufgang kein Wort gesagt. Maraad hatte den Morgen über die anderen geheilt. Und zum Schluss auch sich selbst. Lyalia hatte dem Orc Gesellschaft geleistet. Haohan hatte eine Nachricht nach Halbhügel geschickt und gemeldet, dass er Arbeiter für den Wiederaufbau seines Hauses brauchte und auch Fremde willkommen wären. Fung hatte gegen den letzten Teil heftig protestiert. „Ich habe nachgedacht“, sagte Haohan. Seine Pfoten lagen leicht auf den Zügeln. „Was wäre geschehen, wenn wir aufgegeben hätten?“ „Aber das habt Ihr nicht“, sagte Lyalia. „Trotzdem. Das Angebot unseres Freundes. Euer Leben im Tausch gegen unseres. Wenn wir ihm geglaubt und sein Angebot angenommen hätten, was hättet Ihr getan?“ Bis auf das Knarren des Wagens herrschte Stille. „Das wäre wohl für Euch beide eine schwierige Situation gewesen: Gegen uns kämpfen, um Euer eigenes Leben zu retten? Oder aufgeben und sterben für ein Angebot, das nichts weiter ist als ein Sack Mushanhaufen?“ Haohan lachte. „Manche hätten Euch als Dummköpfe bezeichnet, wenn Ihr Euch für die zweite Möglichkeit entschieden hättet.“ „Vielleicht.“ „Manche würden die gesamte Allianz als großen Haufen von Dummköpfen ansehen, die besiegte Feinde fangen, statt sie auszuweiden, weil sie ja vielleicht ein wenig gefährlich sein könnten“, sagte Haohan. „Vielleicht“, sagte Maraad. „Hm.“ Haohan zog an den Zügeln und der Wagen bog an einer Gabelung nach Süden ab. In Richtung Krasarangwildnis und Löwenlandung. „Schaut mich an. Ich quassele die ganze Zeit. Rede Unsinn. Nerve Euch beide nach dieser rauen Nacht, die wir alle hatten.“ Lyalia und Maraad warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Der Draenei schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und wandte sich dann wieder dem Orc zu. Mashok zuckte erneut zusammen, als ein Shed-Ling auf die Hinterseite des Wagens hüpfte, einen schrillen Ruf ausstieß und dann zurück auf die Straße sprang. „Trotzdem habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht“, fuhr Haohan fort. „Vielleicht könnt Ihr noch eine bisschen Bauernphilosophie aushalten. Ich frage mich, ob den Leuten, die Euch für töricht halten würden, nicht etwas Wichtiges entgeht. Wenn man eine Richtlinie aufstellt, muss man auch danach leben. Gewinnen oder verlieren. Andernfalls hätte diese Richtlinie niemals etwas bedeutet. Ihr Leute von der Allianz stellt gerne alle möglichen zivilisierten Richtlinien auf. Manche gehen bestimmt davon aus, dass Euch das einen Schritt zurückwirft, wenn es hart auf hart kommt.“ „Vielleicht“, sagte Lyalia. „Hm. Trotzdem habe ich mir ...“ „Gedanken gemacht?“, fragte Maraad. „Woher wusstet Ihr das? Ich habe mir Folgendes gedacht: Wenn man völlig zivilisiert ist, wirft einen das vielleicht wirklich einen Schritt zurück. Wenn Leute darauf vertrauen, dass Ihr ihnen kein Messer in den Rücken stoßt, könnten sie auf die Idee kommen, dass sie Euch ohne Probleme eines in den Rücken stoßen können.“ Haohan ließ die Zügel knallen. „Aber das wäre ein Fehler, oder? Es gibt nichts Furchteinflößenderes als eine zivilisierte Person, die wütend ist. Manchen würde nicht gefallen, was sie bekommen, wenn sie gute Leute dazu zwingen, gegen sie zu kämpfen.“ „Vielleicht nicht“, stimmte Maraad zu. „Werden die Shed-Ling uns den ganzen Weg bis zur Küste folgen?“, fragte Lyalia. „Wahrscheinlich“, sagte Haohan. Der Orc erschauderte. Der Wagen rollte weiter. Wilde Tal, Das